PRTF End of Time
by Wolflmg
Summary: My version of End of Time I changes and added some senses to it
1. End of Time ch1

            This is my version of 'End of Time' the original writers are Judd Lynn & Jackie Marchand

The five rangers all stared at the communication screen. Alex had contacted them with a very important message for them all. His face was very serious. The rangers had no idea if this was going to be good or bad news. With Alex you never can tell. Alex was silent for a moment, as he looked at all of them. He knew this was going to be very difficult. One of the hardest messages he would ever have to give. 

            "Ranger's your mission is nearly complete. Only Frax and Ransik remain," said Alex his expression continued to be that distant serious look. Trip nodded his head smiling knowing once they caught Frax and Ransik they would get to go home.

            "Yeah and then we can come home. Right?" asked Trip smiling knowing for sure he was right. He couldn't wait to get back home, not that he didn't like this time but he missed his home and his family. 

            Alex sighed deeply putting his head down. _'It's now or never'_ Alex looked back up looking at all of them. The look in his eyes told them something was up, something bad. "No Trip, you save the future," he pauses for a moment it was very difficult to look them all in the eyes. "But none of you survive to make it back," he said softly. 

            The look of shock came on all of their faces they all looked at each other. This couldn't be true? _What does he mean none of us survive?_ Jen got right in front of the screen slightly pushing Trip out of the way.

            "What do you mean none of us survive?" yelled Jen her voice was frantic, full of fear. 

Alex eyes wince as he looks at Jen. The woman he loves, the woman he's supposed to marry.

"There's going to be a massive attack on the city…" Alex began. On the screen they saw images of time holes opening in the sky. Buildings, cars, and people are all being sucked up into the holes. Alex comes back on the screen. "Most of the details are unclear, all we know for sure is you all die, saving the city," said Alex sadly.

Katie stepped forward. "Wait. What if we stopped the attack? Maybe if we….." Alex cut her off.

"Katie the attack can't be stopped!" his voice was harsh, but it was understandable. Alex sighed taking a deep breath. What he would say next none of them would like it, but it was the only way to save them. He just couldn't let anything happened to them, or to Jen. He loves her too much to lose her. "But there is one way to escape it," said Alex softly.

Lucas was confused, as was everyone. "Escape? What do you mean?" asked Lucas not too sure if he liked the sound of that. 

"I'm going to send the time ship the four of you are to return to the year 3000," said Alex softly. He hated having to do this but he felt it was the only way to save his friends and the woman he loves.

"The four of us?" asked Jen. That didn't make any sense there were five rangers, six if you counted Eric. Lucas then knew who Alex had left out, Wes.

"Wait, what about Wes?" asked Lucas. Everyone turned looking over at Wes, who had been standing there silent the whole time. Jen seemed to lock eyes with Wes. Wes took a big gulp, he had a feeling this would happen. They all then turned back looking at Alex waiting to see what he had to say.

"Unfortunately, Wes isn't from our time. He must stay in his own time," said Alex softly. Everyone put there heads down. This couldn't be happening. Alex didn't give them any time to take it in, knowing they had very little time. "I expect you to prepare for your return. You most leave before the time holes open," Alex then looked over at Wes, who looked to be taking the news about as good as he could. "And Wes, I'm sorry there's no other way," said Alex softly. Wes nodded his head lightly. Alex then cut the connection leaving the rangers. Jen turned looking over at Wes. It took all the power and strength she had to pull back her tears, from breaking down in front of him.

_'I can't let anything happen to Wes'_

_They were all being sucked up in the time hole it was dark blue and black in color.  Thunder and lighting raging on in a freighting sound. They were all in trouble they needed his help, but he couldn't get to them. It was happening too fast. The force was too strong for him. He could see the fear in their eyes the tears, the pain. First it was Lucas being pulled away, and then it was Katie and Trip. He ran trying to grab a hold of them but he couldn't reach them they were all gone. He reached up higher to Jen. Jen, he grab a hold of her hand. He tried to pull her back down to him, it was starting to work but then the force got stronger. Her hand slowly slipped out of his. "WES!" she cried, he watched as she got sucked up away never to be seen again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening._

"Ahh! NO!" Wes jumped up out of bed sitting up. Sweat covered his face. He was breathing deeply. "Oh Jen," he said wiping the sweat off of his face, with his hand. It was only a dream but it felt so real. Wes took a moment to recover until he would go back to sleep, until he heard voices. He turned they were coming from downstairs. Wes turned and got up he look down from the railing. Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas were all down stairs. Wes started for the stairs just as their conversation was coming to an end.

"Alright then it's settled," said Jen, they all nodded their heads agreeing with their leader. 

"What are you guys doing up?" asked Wes as he started walking towards them. Everyone about jumped not expecting to see him. The three looked a Jen and then looked over at Wes. Jen turned meeting Wes.

"We made a decision. Were going to stay and help save the city," said Jen. Wes shook his head no. He got almost frantic about the whole thing.

"What no!" he ran to her grabbing her arms firmly as he looked her in the eyes. "You all heard what Alex said," said Wes. Jen put her head down. Trip walked over to them.

"We can't just leave the city unprotected. Your going to need all the help you can get Wes," said Trip. Katie and Lucas then stepped forward, nodding their head. Jen looked back up at Wes.

"Were a team Wes, no matter what happens," said Jen being very firm and calm about it. Wes let out a sigh this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

Hours later they all had gone back to bed, sleeping deep in the night. Jen was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No, Wes…." She whimpered softly.

_Wes was fighting hundreds of cycolbot on his own. They were everywhere he looked, all around him. Blasting, punching and kicking the red ranger nonstop. Wes fought back using his power blaster blasting the army away, but more kept coming at him. This was too much for him to handle on his own, but there was no one to help him. He was alone. Ransik then came into the picture he raised his sword high and sent a blast hitting Wes in the back. Wes fell to the ground yelling out loudly as the explosion hit. Fire and smoke was everywhere. Wes lay on the ground still morphed, but his helmet badly damage. Part of his helmet had broken off. Wes's face was no longer protected by his helmet. He had a large cut on his head, with blood dripping down his face. Ransik was laughing darkly. Wes looked up and saw the villain coming towards him. The cycolbots were around him, kicking him hard in the gut. Wes got up to his feet, he was limping. His lips covered with dry blood, he was breathing deeply. Wes raised his arm up calling fourth his red armor suite. The power began emerging around him, sending shock waves and power blast everywhere. Wes cried out in pain the power was too much for him to handle in the state of his condition. There wasn't much time. He knew what he had to do. Wes lunge at Ransik taking him down, with a huge explosion. The explosion wiped out the cycolbots. Ransik lay on the ground not moving, and Wes lay a few feet away unmorphed. His cloths were ripped and torn. Cuts and bruises all over his body. His body lay still with his eyes closed shut, he was gone._

"Noooo Wes!" cried Jen, tears ran down her face. Jen looked around it was dark. She looked to her left and found Katie sound asleep. She wiped away her tears. Jen then realized it was just a dream. But it felt so real to her. She got up and walked around she found Lucas and Trip sound asleep in their corner of the room. 

She then walked over to where Wes was sleeping. Jen knelt down by him, just checking him over. Making sure he was still breathing. She was relieved when she saw him take in breath. "Thank God it was only a dream. I promise you Wes I won't let anything bad happen to you," she said softly to herself. She watched over him as he slept through the night. Jen leaned her back against the wall. Jen yawned she knew she should head over back by her bed, but she just wanted to watch Wes a little longer. Jen looked down and saw the ring on her finger. The ring Alex had given her. Jen sighed as she remembered the day Alex gave it to her.

_"Once Ransik is put away will have a little more time to spend together," smiled Alex. Jen turned smiling back at him._

_"That be a nice change to actually have a date with my boyfriend," she said. Alex laughed lightly. Most of the dates they had gone on, had always been interrupted with work._

_"Well I was thinking of something," he put his hand in his pocket and began pulling something out. "A little more permanent," he said as he holds out a ring in front of her. Jen is just shocked she didn't  know what to say. Alex grabs her hand and slides the ring on her finger. "Jennifer will you marry me?" asked Alex._

_Jen puts her arms around him holding him close to her. Alex held her tightly then slowly pulls back. "Is that a yes?" he asked laughing._

_"YES, yes! Oh Alex," said Jen as she hugged him again. They held each other for another moment. Alex then looks her in the eyes smiling._

_"Once this thing is over, it's just you and me," said Alex._

_"Forever," said Jen softly._

The memory faded away. Jen sighed that seemed so long ago. She didn't feel that way for Alex anymore. No, her heart belongs to someone else now. He just doesn't know it yet. 


	2. End of Time ch2

            Ransik and Nadira stood high above on a railing staring down at the army of cycolbots. Rnasik had reprogrammed them so they would no longer be loyal to Frax the one who created them. Ransik was angry and full of fury.

            "This trader must pay! I order you all to track him and down and find where this coward is hiding!" yelled Ransik. He turned to Nadira looking his daughter in the eyes. "And you my sweet will help them find him," said Ransik glaring her in the eyes. 

            Lucas came down the stairs and found Katie sitting by the picnic table eating breakfast. "Morning," he said to her as he sat down. Lucas grabbed the milk and poured him a glass. 

            "Morning," said Katie smiling. Lucas looked around notching they were the only two downstairs. Katie saw Lucas looking around. "Trip went out for a run, said something about needing to take care of something," said Katie Lucas nodded his head and took a sip of his milk.

            "Where's Jen she usually the first one up," said Lucas.

            "Some time in the middle of the night she got up and went over by Wes. I found her sleeping against the wall in front of him," said Katie smiling. Lucas nodded his head.

            "Figures. Sometimes I wish those two would just admit their feelings for each other, but now I don't know. Once we take care of things here will have to go back. Maybe it's for the best nothing ever did happen between them," said Lucas as he set his glass back at the table. 

            Katie sighed Lucas was right, perhaps it was for the best. "Yeah, I guess," said Katie softly.

            Wes blinked his eyes a few time. It was morning he slowly sat up he looked around notching all the beds were empty. That was when he found Jen asleep against the wall he had been facing. "Jen?" he whispered softly. Wes looked confused not too sure why she was there. Wes then got up and headed downstairs not wanting to wake Jen up.

            Nadira and a group of cycolbots were roaming around downtown. Nadira looked to be getting board until she saw a little shopping center, her eyes lit up with excitement. "You bolt brain go look over there and I'll go look over here," she said happily as she walked over the store.

            A group of cycolbots were walking around in a building. One of them wondered into a room with a big window. The cycolbot walked up to the window and then looked down below it was Frax and he was working on something big. The cycolbot nodded his head and then started to walk away and go tell Ransik. 

            Nadira was in the shopping center all the costumers and workers were on the ground huddle together, scared. One of them appeared to be pregnant, Nadira felt disgusted by her,  Nadira was dancing around trying on her new cloths, when Trip came bursting in. Nadira looked around and saw no one with him, she smiled. "Only one ranger," she said. Nadira went at Trip. She grabbed a hold of him and tossed him across the room next the few of the hostages. Trip was about to get up and go after Nadira when he notice one of the woman was in labor.  

            "Oh no, she's going to have a baby," said Trip. He started to help the woman up. Nadira got angry she wanted to fight she got right into Trips face. "Later, she needs help. Help me!" yelled Trip. Nadira gave Trip a dirty look. "NOW!" yelled Trip.

            "Fine, but then were going to fight," said Nadira. Trip just shook his head.

            "Whatever" he said as he led the woman to the back room with Nadira behind him. Trip helps the woman back down to the ground. He then turned to Nadira. "You need to help her," said Trip.

            "What me? I don't know anything about babies," said Nadira.

            "You're a girl you need to help her," Trip looked at the woman, "She's going to help you,' said Trip kindly. The woman looks over at Nadira.

            "Help me." She said. Trip pats Nadira on her shoulder.

            "It's your job," said Trip as he exited out of the back room closing the door behind him and stood in front of it.

            Jen shook her head, she woke up. She looked around at first she didn't remember how she got to this point and then she remembered. She had gone to check on Wes. Jen looked at Wes's bed it was empty. Jen stood up went over to her area and got dressed and headed down the stairs to find Lucas, Katie and Wes cleaning up the picnic table. Wes turned smiling. 

            "Well look who decided to get up," said Wes smiling knowing this was the first time Jen had ever slept in. Lucas stepped forward laughing.

            "Yeah this has to be a new record for you," said Lucas crossing his arms. Jen blinked her eyes a few time still trying to wake up fully. Normally she would get those two back for their smart remarks, but for some reason today she didn't feel in the mood. Jen just walked passed the two and went to the fridge for some orange juice. Katie walked over to them giving them a odd look.

            "Did you two just get out of a Jen whipping?" asked Katie softly. Wes and Lucas looked at each other.

            "Looks that way," said Lucas softly as him and Katie walked over to the crates to start packing up their equipment. Wes looked over at Jen knowing something was wrong with Jen. He just didn't know what.

            Nadira came out of the back room with a new born baby in her arms. The baby was crying lightly. Trip walked over to her and the other woman gathered around her. "He's so beautiful," said Nadira smiling at the young baby. Trip smiled back at her looking at her kindly.

            "Maybe humans aren't so bad after all," said Trip softly. Nadira sighed she didn't know how to respond back to take. She gently placed the boy in Trips arms, and started making her way out. But not before the people there all clapped their hands applauding her. Nadira got out of there in a hurry not too sure what to thing or do. _Was everything her father taught her about humans wrong? Could they all be the same in a way?_ She just didn't know.

            Nadira wondered into the park and found a group of children playing together. Some were boys and some were girls, and they were all different. Nadira saw that the children didn't seem to care what was different about them. All that seem to matter was they were together having fun. _Could it be that simple?_ She just wasn't sure.

            An hour later Trip had made his way back to the clock tower. Everyone was help loading the supplies and the mutants to send back to the future. Everything was pretty much packed away and they would be dropping this stuff off at the time ship. Wes sighed knowing he may not have another chance. 

            "Jen," Jen turned looking over at Wes. "If you don't mind I'll meet you guys at the time ship" he pauses. "There's something I got to do," said Wes. Jen nodded her head not too sure what it was, Wes needed to take care of.

            "Sure," said Jen. Wes nodded his head and headed out of the clock tower.

            Nadira had gone back to her home the prison ship. Her face was full of concern and uncertainty. Ransik walked up to his daughter seeing the distress she was in. "Nadira what's wrong?" he asked her kindly. Nadira looked at her father, a little confused.

            "Daddy why? Why do we hate each other so much?" she asked him. Ransik looked to be shocked never had he ever thought she would ask him this question.

            "What?" A cycolbot went up to Ransik and muttered something only Ransik understood. "You found Frax?" the bot nodded its head. "Good, take me to him," said Ransik.

            The cycolbot lead Ransik, and a group of cycolbots to where Frax had been hiding. Frax was working on a massive robot, energizing it with tryziraium crystals. "Hello Frax!" yelled Ransik. Frax turned around startled not expecting to see Ransik. 

            "Ransik but how?" asked Frax. Ransik signaled for his cycolbots to go and grab Frax. "No you can't!" cried Frax as the cycolbots grabbed a hold of him dragging him over to Ransik. Ransik looked over the huge robot he began laughing darkly. The city would be doomed. 

            "My, you have out done yourself Frax," laughed Ransik.

            "No you mustn't," cried Frax. Ransik turned around glaring right at the robot half human.

            "You and I have some unfinished business. You will do as I say even if I have to reprogram you myself" said Ransik as glared. Frax felt fearful it was over for him he knew it.


	3. End of Time ch3

                  SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Alex walked into his office he looked up at his viewing screen the time ship he had sent hadn't left yet. "Oh no!" said Alex knowing this wasn't good. He quickly sat down in his chair and turned on the communication screen to contact Jen. "Jen, come in," said Alex, he then waited for her to respond.

            Jen took a deep breath as she walked over to the table. She sat down staring at Alex. She could see the fear and pain in his eyes. He was really worried, worried about her. "Why haven't you left yet? You should have already returned by now," said Alex softly. The pain and softness in his eyes seemed to glow as he spoke.

            Jen sighs she knew Alex wouldn't like this one bit, but she felt as though she had to do it. No, matter at what cost. "We decided to stay and help save the city," said Jen being very direct. Alex's eyes lit up with fear and shock. Jen could see tears starting to be visible

            "WHAT! That's out of the question! Once the time holes open it will be too dangerous for you to return. I won't even be able to send you the mega zords" Alex put his head down sighing. He took a deep breath before he would speak again. He looks back up at Jen, being very firm this time. "Listen to me Jennifer, I'm ordering you pack you equipment and you got to….." Jen cut the connection. She put her head down feeling the tears go down her cheek. 

            She knew Alex really cared for her, more than she ever would know. But she just couldn't leave Wes all alone to fight this battle, a battle that could kill him. She just couldn't do that to him. Not after everything they had been through together. Jen then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around it was Lucas, with Trip and Katie not too far behind him, all of them giving comforting smile to her. Jen gave a brief smile, happy that they were there for her. She didn't know what she would do without them.

            Mr. Collins was sitting outside having breakfast and reading the paper when Wes came walking over to him. The sun was shining in the sky; birds were singing a song of joy. Today seemed just like any other day, but Wes knew not too far away would be the battle of his life. Wes smiled looking over at his father. He is glad the two were able to patch things up between them. "Hey dad," said Wes. Mr. Collins stood up for his seat. He is very happy to see his son.

            "Wesley what a wonderful surprise," he smiles. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked. Wes seemed hesitant.  He really would love that. But there was no time, in fact Wes wasn't sure how much time he had left.

            "No, I can't stay long," said Wes as he took a seat. Collins nodded his head and sat back down.

            "How are those friends of yours? Maybe you should bring them by for the weekend. Maybe even this weekend," said Collins as he faces his son. Wes sighs.  He would love to be able to do that, more than anything.

            "Um. Dad, incase anything happens in the future. I just want you to know how proud I am of being your son" said Wes softly. A big smile comes upon Collins face.

            "Oh Wesley! That means the world to me to hear you say that," said Collins smiling. Wes gave a brief smile. He stood up and started to leave. Collins felt a concerned, it wasn't like Wes to get up all of a sudden. He felt as though his son was hiding something from him. But what could it be?

            "Wes is everything okay, son?" asked Collins with concern. Wes turned looking his father in the eyes. Collins eyes his son carefully trying to search for an answer, but found none.

            "Yeah, I just got to get going," said Wes softly. He went on his way, but he stopped half way looking back over at his father. Collins could sense something was decently wrong, but he wasn't sure what it could be. "Bye pops,' said Wes taking off and not looking back. As Wes walked away, he wondered if he would ever see his father again. Collins stands there watching until Wes is out of sight.

            "I hope, your right son," said Collins softly.

            Frax was locked up in a cell. He had his head down fearing what would happen next. Nadira came walking in.  She had a concerned look on her face. For the first time she cared for Frax and she wasn't sure. Why?

            "Frax?" she said softly. She didn't want her father to know what she was doing, so she tried to keep her voice down. Frax didn't respond. Nadira walked up closer to the cell. "Frax?" she said again wanting to get his attention.

            Frax looked up frightened.  He never had been so afraid in all his life. "Nadira if you are here to kill me then just get it over with," he cried. Nadira sighed; her father had done so much to Frax in the past. He no longer was, the kind man he once was. _But why?__ How could someone that cared for every kind of race humans, mutant, and even robots change to be heatless? How can someone like that start only caring about himself?_

            "I'm not here for revenge," Frax looked up at her wondering. "I want to know why mutants and humans hate each other so much?" she asked softly. She needed to know wanted to know why.

            "Ah hate theirs a subject I know very well indeed," Frax stood up and faced Nadira behind his bars. "Humans rejected your father and taught him to hate. Then your father tried to kill me, soon I was filled with hatred as well. It's a vicious cycle that never ends, Nadira!" Frax sighs feeling shameful for his past actions. He was once human and he had come pretty close to destroying those of his own kind, more times than he would like to admit. He tried to destroy the  people he once helped and cared for back when he was known as Dr. Fericks. But that was along time ago, he was Frax now. Dr. Fericks was a man of the past, long gone, forgotten by time.

            Nadira backed away with sad eyes. "I'm not so sure that I hate all humans," said Nadira softly. Frax laughed out almost cowardly.

            "Don't make me laugh you're a cold-hearted human just like your father," mocked Frax. Nadira didn't respond knowing at one time she was one, and in a way she couldn't blame Frax after everything he had been through.  Maybe he had a right not to believe a word she said? She knew she never gave him any reason to ever trust her.

            Moments later six cycolbots came in they unlocked Frax's cell and shocked him a few times, with a shock gun. Nadira tried to pull back her tears as she heard Frax's cries of help. She wished she could do something for him. But she knew she couldn't. Nadira watched at they dragged Frax away. Then she knew there was one thing she could say, to ease his pain.

            "I'm sorry for what my father did to you Dr. Fericks," said Nadira kindly. The look she had in her eyes showed she meant it, for all the truth in the world. Frax then realized he was wrong. Perhaps humans and even mutants can change? He was once a kind hearted human that turned vengeful not caring what happened to those who got in his way. And Nadira has shown him even a bratty mutant can change to a mutant that cares.

            "Wait! Nadira I was wrong. You can break the cycle of hatred. Never give up, never give up," he yelled until his voice could no longer be heard. Nadira felt tears go down her cheek. Had she really changed? She must have or, why would she care what would happen to Frax? In the past she used to make fun of him, but now she really did care for him.

            Sometime in the next hour or so Nadira watched as her father and one cycolbot looked over Frax who was lying down on a table. Ransik nodded his head and him and the cycolbot left Frax. Nadira then walked up to Frax. "Frax, can you hear me? I want to know more on being human," she said softly.

            A few seconds passed with nothing being said, then. "I am a fully functional machine. I know nothing on being human," said Frax. Nadira shook her head no, feeling the tears rush down her cheeks. Frax was gone.  He really was gone.

            Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip were getting things all packed away in the time ship when Wes walked in. Katie and Lucas were packing the mutants up in the ice chamber. Trip was looking through a large book and Jen was looking over the control settings. 

            "Hey guys, need any help?" asked Wes looking around seeing that everything was pretty much taken care of. Trip looked up as he closed the book shut.

            "No, we're just about set up," said Trip as he walked over to a self and opened the door and placed the book back inside. Wes's eyes light up when he reads the word autopilot on the door.

            "Autopilot," Wes whispered lightly. Lucas was looking over at Wes. Lucas, starts to have this strange feeling come over him, like he knows what Wes is or may be thinking. He was just about to go over and talk to him. When.

            "Hey Lucas, I need some help setting up the freeze mode," said Katie. Lucas turned and walked over to help Katie. Jen walked up behind Wes and places her hand on his shoulder. Wes about jumped in mid-air from being startled by her.

            "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said Jen smiling a little, as Wes turned around to face her. Wes laughed lightly.

            "Scare me?  No. That's not even possible," said Wes smiling back at her. He was trying to act all manly, nothing could ever scare him. Jen nodded her head smiling. She wasn't buying his act one bit. The two continue to smile back at each other. Unknown to them the others were all watching them being very quite about it. So they wouldn't interrupt anything that could or will be said.

            "So, that thing you needed to take care of?" asked Jen. Wes looked to be clueless at first and then he remembered what she was talking about.

            "Oh that? It was nothing. Just something I had to do," said Wes smiling back at her. Jen nodded her head.

            Ransik, Nadira and the newly programmed Frax along with an army of cycolbot stood outside. They were all looking up at the mighty robot Doom Tron that Frax had created. Ransik eyes the robot. "Go start Doom Tron up and destroy the city!" yelled Ransik.

            "Yes master, as you wish," said Frax as he got into the cot pit of the robot. Frax turned on Doom Tron and began moving the mighty robot around. Ransik laughed darkly as he watched Doom Trons powers. Nadira watched with fear in her eyes something told her this was very wrong. The robot looked to be very powerful. It had many guns, bombs, missals all around it. The metal it was made from look to be pretty strong and the worst thing of all it was powered by the trysirium crystals. Nadira eyes the power machine knowing that something bad was going to happen. And it wouldn't be good.


	4. End of Time ch4

            The Silver Guardians came rushing to the scene hundreds of cycolbots were all over the city terrorizing the citizen's. Frax was using Doom Tron to destroy the city, blasting at buildings and anything else that got in its way. The Guardian trucks came to a full stop. A team of Silver Guardians jumped out of each truck along with Eric.   

            "Go and protect those people. HURRY!" yelled Eric loudly. Eric looked up at the mighty robot. He knew this wasn't good. This was bad, very bad. Eric raised his morpher up to his mouth watching as Doom Tron blasted a buildings and cars. Explosions were happening all over the place. "Quantum power!" he yelled. Eric transformed into his quantum ranger powers. He then called fourth his Q-Rex, his powerful zord. The Q-Rex came running as the mighty zord was called into action.

            "Alright, let's take this piece of junk down Q-Rex," said Eric as he powered up his zord gathering its energy. He then blasted at the mighty robot. Doom Tron penetrated the blast and blasted right back at the Q-Rex. The Q-Rex took a hard hit but remained unharmed. Eric knew it was going to very a very difficult battle to win.

            Back at the time ship the rangers had pretty much everything packed away. They knew at any moment the battle could begin. They just didn't know when that would be. "Oh no" cried Circuit. Everyone turned looking at their owl friend. Their hearts were racing. This had to be it.

            "What is it Circuit?" asked Trip concerned knowing it had to be bad if Circuit was concerned. Circuit eyes flashed open and shut. His wings flapped up and down. 

            "Doom Tron is attacking the city!" he cried. Jen took a deep breath. It was time. She looked at her teammates nodding her head. The battle Alex had warned them about had begun.

            "Alright guys let move," she said promptly. Jen was the first to run out followed by the others. Circuit flew close behind them. Wes was just a few feet out the door, until he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran back over to where Trip had put the book away. He quickly took it out knowing it was only a matter of time before the others notices he wasn't right behind them. Wes set the book on the table and opened to the page about autopilot he quickly memorized every word and everything of how to set up the autopilot. He nodded his head, taking a deep breath. He could feel his heart pounding, full of fear and uncertainty. 

            _'Seems easy enough' _he thought as he read over the page.

            The rangers were right in the heart of the city fully morphed ready for action. They watched as Doom Tron and the Q-Rex engaged into battle. The battle was fierce and mighty Eric stood only a few feet in front of them. Energy blasts were exchanged by each of the mighty weapons of good and evil. Blast after blast it looked like no one was winning or backing down. Both the Doom Tron and Q-Rex were very powerful fighting forces. A moment later the sky began to get darker as a hole in time began to open in the sky. Wes came running up behind them.

            "Oh no this is bad" said Circuit sensing the time hole.

            "What is it Circuit? What is that?" asked Wes concerned. What he saw in the sky was the same thing he had seen in his dream or nightmare as he called it. The five rangers plus Circuit all watch as the time hole sucked up a building. The sky then went back to its rightful color but the building that once stood there was gone. It looked just as though someone had erased it from a picture. You knew something was supposed to be there, but it no longer was.

            "It's gone," said Lucas shocked never had he ever been faced with anything like this. He was almost shaking in his boots.

            "It was a time hole. Their caused by the intense energy from the tryziruim crystals that power up both Doom Tron and the Q-Rex, and more will come unless we stop them," said Circuit. Katie turned looking at her robot friend.

            "So you're saying the Q-Rex is only making things worse?" asked Katie. She prayed and she hoped it wasn't true. But some how she knew it was. The Q-Rex what could be their only chance at stopping this thing was part of the problem.

            "Yes that's exactly what I mean," said Circuit. Wes nodded his head and the others followed behind him as they all walked up behind Eric. Eric was getting ready to power up some more. When, Wes grabbed a hold of his arm forcing Eric to look at him.

            "What's the big idea Wes?" asked Eric angrily. Why was Wes interrupting him when the city was in danger? Wes knew he had to be very clear and direct about this to get through to Eric.

            "Eric you have to call back the Q-Rex," said Wes trying to be as calm as he could. Eric pushed Wes aside. He thought Wes was nuts, he knew the Q-Rex was the only thing powerful enough that could stop Doom Tron.

            "What? You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let the city be destroyed," yelled Eric loudly. Wes took a deep breath. He had to get through to Eric it may be the only way to save his friends, without having to go with the other option. An option he wasn't sure he could pull off.

            "You need to listen to me Eric. The crystals that power the Q-Rex are causing time holes to open in the sky," said Wes. Eric looked as though at first he didn't believe the red ranger until the sky began to darken again. Everyone looked up to the sky as another time hole appeared this time sucking up cars along with more buildings.

            "WHAT?" said Eric in disbelief? This just wasn't possible. Eric turned looking at the rangers as the time hole disappeared and the sky went back to normal. "Then tell me, without the Q-Rex. How are we supposed to win?" asked Eric knowing very well they wouldn't have an answer. The rangers looked at each other not saying a word.

"I don't know Eric," said Circuit softly. Then out of no where Doom Tron blasted at the six of them. Eric jumped out of harms way. But as for the other rangers they all took a hard hit and fell to the ground unmorphed. Eric walked over to them, checking over them briefly making sure they were all okay. He looked over at Doom Tron and then back at the rangers.

            "Until you have a better solution the Q-Rex is the only hope for the city!" yells Eric being very stern. He then went running straight forward and jumped on top of the Q-Rex powering up all the way. He needed to destroy Doom Tron before more people got hurt, before more of those time hole come back.

            The ranger slowly got to their feet watching as Eric went into battle. They knew his heart was in the right place, but as for his head he was too stubborn to take into reason.  More time holes began to open in the sky. Wes could feel his fear growing. His nightmare was starting to become a reality. He knew what he had to do, and he knew his friends wouldn't like it. "I have an idea," they all turned looking at him with hope. "We can use the time ship," said Wes praying they wouldn't catch on to his plan. They all looked at each other clueless. What could the time ship do?

            "How?" Jen asked confused. Wes took a deep breath trying to make little eye contact with anyone, but mainly Jen. He knew it would be very hard to pull this off if he looked her directly in the eyes for a long period of time. It would be too hard for him to do. But he just couldn't let anything bad happen, not to them, not to her.

            "Come on I'll show you," said Wes quickly. He then turned around and started running back to the time ship as fast as he could. The others followed quickly behind him. Unaware of what he truly intended to use the time ship for.

            Wes was the first one in the time ship. When the others walked in along with Circuit they found Wes at the control panel. He was working fast setting something up. They all stopped dead in their tracks watching and wondering. What it was they could the time ship as? Jen walked up to him. Wondering what his plan was. "Wes, how do you know what that does? Even I don't know what that does," asked Jen confused. Wes heard what she said but ignored her. The others all stood around looking at each other wondering. What was going on? Wes pushed one more button. That was it. It was done. All he had left to do was pulling the card key out. "Wes?" asked Jen wondering why he hadn't answered her. Wes looked up at Jen blankly his lips were quivering with fear and sadness. His hand was slowly reaching for the card key that was in the panel. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. He slowly began backing away from her, backing right into the exit of the time ship.

            Everyone looked at him questioningly. What was he doing? "What's going on Wes?" asked Lucas who was standing next to Trip and Katie, both of them had questioning looks on their faces. Jen walked up closer to Wes. Wes was only inches away from the exit door. Jen place her hand on his shoulder. Wes looks her in the eyes again but said nothing.

            "Wes what's the plane?" asked Jen being very firm with him. Then there was a beeping noise. Jen turned her head around along with the others to see what it was all about. They saw a number count down appear on the screen, they heard the engines began to start. By the time they figured out what was going on, they turned around to watch as Wes walked out the door and have it slide shut.

            "WES!" they all yelled. Jen was the first to start banging on the door.

            "Wes what are you doing? Let us out! Come on," cried Jen as she and the others continued to bang on the door. But it wouldn't open. There was nothing they could do.

            "Launch to begin in 60 seconds," said the computer. It was unless the door would not open. They all ran over to the dome window where they saw Wes standing outside on the sand. 

            Jen pressed her hands on the window. "WES!" she cried. Tears were falling down her cheeks. The others were in the same state as she was but not as much. They were concerned for Wes because he was their friend. But to Jen Wes was something else.

            Wes raised his morpher up to his mouth. "You have to go back to your time. You'll be safe there. Trust me," said Wes softly. Oh it hurt him to do this, but it was the only way to make sure they would be safe.

            "But were a team!" cried out Katie, pressing her hands against the window.

            "I feel like this is my home," cried Trip softly as he looks right at Wes. It pained Wes to see his friends in the condition they were. He could see the hurt and betrayal in their eyes. But Wes felt like this was the right thing to do, no matter how bad it hurt.

            "No! That's not possible," said Wes being very direct with Trip.

            "Why?" cried Trip, not understanding. He felt like so much that this place had become a home to him and the others.

            "Because this is my time, not yours," said Wes softly. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he just couldn't let anything bad happen to them. He couldn't let Jen die; he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her or to any of them.

            Lucas took a deep breath, shaking his head no. This can't be happening? They couldn't leave Wes alone. "But Wes you could die," said Lucas sadly. Jen winces her eyes, her heart is breaking into a thousands pieces. She knew Lucas's very words would be Wes's fate. Wes bit his lips he knew that was a very strong possibility.

            "Maybe, but I wont stop fighting until I've taken my last breath," said Wes being very brave about the whole thing. Jen shook her head no. She found her dream coming true right before her teary eyes.

            "NO. I'm not leaving!" yelled Katie as she slammed her hands against the window. But she couldn't break through it, even with her super strength. Jen shook her head again. She turned and ran to the control panned. She needed to stop it. Jen began pushing random buttons but it didn't stop anything. The numbers continued to count down. Jen could feel the second pass right by her. Time was running out.

            "Please, stop," tears ran down her cheek. She continued to try over and over but it never worked. "NO!" she slammed her hand at the panel and ran back over to the window. She knew there was no stopping it, in just seconds the time ship would leave this time. All she could do now was tell him how much she loves him. "Wes, I want to tell you something," she cried. Wes cut her off before she continued.

            "Don't worry Jen. Everything you always wanted is waiting for you in the future," said Wes sadly. He could feel his heart breaking he wanted so much to tell her he loves her with all his heart. That he would do anything in his power to protect her, but he knew the only person that could do that was waiting for her in the future.

Jen shook her head no. He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. It wasn't Alex who she wanted it was him. "No, Wes please…" she cried. Lucas put his arm around Jen knowing she was hurting badly. 

Wes looked up the time hole was beginning to appear. "The time hole is opening," said Wes. Tears fell from Jen's eyes running down her cheeks as she looked out at Wes. Time was running out she needed to tell Wes the truth about how she felt. Who it was that was in her heart? Wes took a deep breath as he looked at all of his friends capturing each of them in his mind, to take with him. Something to remind himself just who it was he would be fighting for.  Jen could feel the ship rumble, it was now or never.

            "Wes I want you to know that I…………" her last words were cut off as the time ship began to lift up into the air. Jen watches as she and the other were taken farther and farther away from Wes. Wes stayed there until the time ship was out of sight. He put his head down sighing. She would never know how he felt about her, but that didn't matter anymore. She was going back to Alex. To the man he knew she loves with all her heart.


	5. End of Time ch5

Alex walked into his apartment room. A grave amount of sadness and fear was in his eyes. Fear that Jen would die. Fear he would never see her or hold her again. He walked into his bed room. He sat down on his bed, sighs heavily. Alex then opens his desk dour to find a letter. An old letter it was worn out badly but never had been open. Alex looked at it oddly he never has seen this before. Or had he? Alex reached for the letter and began to study it. Now that he thought about it just as if a memory was just emplaced in his mind. He was given this letter long ago by his father and so on. Alex opened the letter and began to read it.

_            Dear Alex,_

_            I hope the others made it back okay.  Tell them I'm sorry for what I had to do. I just didn't want anything to happen to them.  I'm guessing were some how related, probably distant cousins or something. Right? Well anyways…what I'm trying to say is.. Well, you probably hate me, but I.. I need to ask you a favor, I know you won't like what I have to say next. But I think you do deserve to know. I…I…I love Jen…..I never told her and I guess what I'm asking is for you to tell her the truth. But I will understand it if you don't…….._

            Alex didn't finish the letter feeling sickened by it. He crumpled up the letter and tossed it across the room. "I knew I shouldn't have given you back the morpher," mumbled Alex angrily. He had suspected that Wes had feelings for Jen, but he had dismissed them. Now he wondered if Jen had feelings for Wes, there was that picture he saw of her being kissed by Wes on the cheek. Jen had called him Wes by mistake and then she practically begged him to give the red morpher back to Wes. Alex shook his thoughts away when his radio communicator began to beep. Alex grumbles as he respond to the radio, he clipped it off of his belt and brought it up to his mouth.

            "What's up sir?" asked Alex.

_            "Our scanners are picking up a time ship heading back to our time. It detects three human life forms, one alien and several mutants," _said Logan. A sign of relief came over Alex. He ran his hand over his hair. They had made it back, but then that also meant the letter was true. Wes had sent them back and Wes loves Jen or rather loved, Wes was in the past.

            "Let me know when the ship arrives," said Alex.

            _"I will do so __Logan__ out,"_ said Logan.

            Eric and the Q-Rex were in the battle of their life. Doom Tron was showing to be a great and powerful enemy. Doom Tron began powering up and blasted hard at the 

Q-Rex. The Q-Rex had taken several hard hits, it wasn't looking to good. Doom Tron and Frax powered up their next blast and locked onto the Q-Rex.

            "Nighty night Q-Rex!" laughed Frax as he pushed the blaster control.

The next blast took a number on the Q-Rex, sparks and explosions hit the Q-Rex hard.  Eric was yelling out loudly as he fell off the Q-Rex.

            Wes was only feet away. His heart was pounding. "ERIC!" he yelled. Wes starting running towards Eric knowing he was going to need help.

            Eric hit the ground hard, as he fully unmorphed. Cycolbots began to surround him. Eric looked to his side and saw his mighty zord fall to the ground. Eric slowly got up and looked at his damage zord. "Q-Rex!" yelled Eric. A cycolbot grabbed Eric by the shoulder forcing to turn the young man around. It then kicked Eric hard in the gut. Eric fought back, but he was injured badly and knew he didn't stand a chance. Eric was back up against a car, at every side of him there was a cycolbot. Eric was breathing deeply. He couldn't find a way out. Then out of no where Wes came jumping in to the rescue. Eric watched as Wes fought back several of the cycolbots, punching and kicking them to the ground.  Once he knew they had a chance of escape Wes went to Eric side and helped him over to a back alley where they could go and hide out for a moment or two.

            Wes helped Eric down to the ground having him lean his back against the wall. Wes then crept around the corner and looked around; cycolbots were all over the place. Wes knew they may not have a chance to sneak away until it got a little darker. Wes could hear Eric trying to contact the guardians, but by the sound of his voice either his communicator was damaged or he was unable to make contact.

            Wes walked back over to Eric to check on his injures. "You okay?" asked Wes as he sat down next to them. Eric looked at Wes nodding his head.

            "Yeah I'm fine. You should get back to your friends," said Eric moving around to get in a more conferrable position. Wes shook his head. He then looked back at Eric.

            "No there gone. They went back to the future. From now on it's just you and me," said Wes sadly. Eric looks surprised he never expected that to happen. Why would the other rangers just leave? 

            "So your friends abandon you," Eric just shook his head. "Well I told you I work alone," mutters Eric angrily.

            Wes just shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy. One day he could act like he cares whether you live or die and the next he's a total aragonite jerk. "What is it with you? For years I've tried to be your friend, but you don't want anything to do with me," yelled Wes. He was tired of trying to be nice to this guy and not get anything in return. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

            Eric just shook his head. A little annoyed with Wes. Eric didn't know why to this day as to why Wes was always so nice to him in school? He knew Wes had the money, the looks and the friends. So then why of all people had he befriended him? He turns his head glaring at Wes in the eyes. "My friend? You don't know the first thing about me Wes. I was dirt poor and I have struggled to pull my life out of the gutter. No one helped me not even for one minute," he glares at Wes angrily. "Unlike you who had everything hadn't to you on a silver platter. You and I have nothing in common!" yelled Eric. Wes shook his head and got right into Eric's face.

            "No you're wrong," Eric turned away. "We may of grown on up differently, but we have a lot in common. We both fought to change are destinies" Wes grabbed a hold of Eric's wrist where the morpher was and then brought his wrist next to Eric. Eric forced himself to look at Wes. "Look at this we are power rangers Eric and friends or no were the only hope this city has. Let's do it," said Wes being very stern and direct about it.

            In the year 3000 the four time force ranger were sleeping peacefully. Slowly the four began to wake up. Katie was the first to stand up. She looked around noticing they weren't in the time ship any more and this defiantly wasn't 2001. "Were back," said Katie softly. Everyone else began to stand up. Jen was the last one to stand up. She slowly stood up feeling this emptiness inside of her. They all looked around they were back home. They had made it. Thanks to Wes.

            Jen felt emptiness inside of her, words left unsaid. Words she wanted, she needed to say. She didn't get to tell Wes, he'll never know. Jen felt like crying until the sliding doors opened. They all turned around to see who it was it was Alex. "Welcome back rangers. I am glad you came back to you senses and decided to return home where you belong,' said Alex smiling at all of them.

            They all stood unmoving not too sure what to say. It wasn't like they had a choice in it. Wes had tricked them into going back. Jen locked eyes with Alex she felt drawn to him, and she knew why. He looked so much like Wes but he wasn't. Jen approached him and about lost her balance.

            "Wooh take it easy Jen," Alex caught her before she fell. He smiled as he stared her in the eyes and put his hands around hers. "You've traveled a 1000 years. It can be a little hazy at first. But now that your home you can relax and enjoy the life you left behind," said Alex kindly smiling at Jen. He started to lean closer to her. Jen pulled away. Alex looked at her questioningly wondering what was wrong. _Could it be?_

            Lucas nudges Katie to say something. He could tell Jen wasn't quite ready to let Alex in on her little secret. He knew she needed time. Katie then jumped in right away to help out. "Alex. What, happened to the 21 first centaury?" asked Katie. Deep in the pit of her stomach she feared for the answer she would get. Trip then step forward with a question.

            "Did Wes save the city?" asked Trip, not even thinking of what could of happened..  Jen could feel herself breaking down tears in her eyes at the mention of Wes's name. She was afraid that her nightmare had come true. She looks Alex right in the eyes.

            "Alex, please tell us what happened to Wes?" she asked through her tears. Moments seem to pass. Alex sighs knowing this would be hard to tell them. He bit his lips and then looks at them all. Despite his feelings towards Wes, these four had become his friend and they deserved to know what happened.

            "He didn't make it," Everyone started to become distant shaking their head in disbelief. Jen was the one taking it the worst she was breaking down in tears. Alex took a deep breath. "But he died bravely and his efforts helped save the city. You all should be very proud of him, he died an honorable death," said Alex his voice seemed soft and hard. Jen was whimpering softly. It wasn't fair. Alex could see the deep pain and sadness in Jen. "Jen I know this must hurt," Alex reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled back not want any confer. "But once you go through memory adaptation you'll feel a whole lot better," said Alex. His voice sounded like he didn't care about Wes, that they should just forget him. He didn't mean for his voice to sound that way, but he knew it did.

            They all looked at him; none of them could believe this. "Memory adaptation?" said Jen choking on her tears. Alex nodded his head sadly.

            "Yes, its stander perceiver. When ever anyone travels back in time they need to have their memories erased to adapt them back to their time period. After that you won't remember a thing about the year 2001," said Alex being very clear and perhaps a little harsh with them.  Lucas glared right at Alex he never really cared too much for the hot shot officer but even this was just too much coming from Alex.

            "Do we have to do it now?" asked Lucas sternly. They had just gotten back from the year 2001 a place they made a home in a place they made a friend. They get back find out their friend died in battle and now they have go through memory adaptation to forget it all. All for what? For some rule or law time force made up, that some how Alex was able above the law to not have to have memory adaptation done. Then again Alex was only in that time period for a short time. Alex locked eyes with Lucas. Alex knew Lucas could be hot headed at times, but he always knew. This wasn't the time or place to get into a argument with Lucas. Alex knew they needed time and they all deserved it.

            "You have until tomorrow. Until then I must ask you all to remain in this room," said Alex looking at them all. No one said a word. Jen had her back to everyone. Alex started to approach Jen, but Jen looked as though she wanted to be left alone.  Alex sighs he then walked out of the room leaving the rangers behind. Once he was gone.

Jen lost it, as she broke down in tears. She walked over to the corner of the room and huddle down on the ground. Her knees were against her chest, as tears fell from her eyes going down her cheeks. Jen hid her face from her friends not wanting to look at them. She didn't want their condolence. She just wanted to be alone, with her thoughts and feelings for Wes. Trip started walking towards her feeling her sadness and pain.

"Jen" he said softly trying to get her to look at him. Jen didn't respond nor did she look up at her green haired friend. "Jen" he said again.

"Just leave me alone….," yells Jen softly through her tears. Trip sighs putting his head down. Lucas and Katie walk up to him patting him on the shoulder. The three then walk over and sat down on the couch together, as they all watched over Jen. They all could feel her sadness and pain for they felt it to. Wes had been their friend and they knew they would miss him. But Jen she loves him with all her heart though she never said it out loud, they all knew.

Jen cries softly letting the tears rush down her face. "Wes…..why? Why….did you….have to send…..us back…." She cried softly.


	6. End of Time ch6

            It was dusk out Wes was helping Eric over to the clock tower to help him bandage up his wounds. They were only a few feet away. "Were almost their," said Wes as he looks out ahead and sees the clock tower in plain sight. It was late out and both of them were tired, from walking and fighting off cycolbots for most of the day.

            Eric didn't know why Wes was helping him, after everything he had done. He felt he didn't deserve to have any friends especially with Wes. But perhaps that didn't matter to Wes. Maybe Eric had judge Wes too much based on how, he had grown up having everything he could ever want? Just maybe Wes wasn't like most rich kids? Perhaps there was more to him. Unknown to them they were being followed by a cycolbot. The cycolbot watches as the two enter the clock tower.

            Moments later Ransik, Nadira and an army of cycolbots all crowd around the clock tower. Ransik looks up laughing at the site. "So, this is their home," he laughs. He then looks at his daughter. "Watch sweetness your about to witness the destruction of the power rangers," laughs Ransik darkly. Nadira watches in fear as hundreds of cycolbots began to climb to walls of the clock tower. She felt fear and concern for the rangers, for their lives. She knew in her heart this was wrong, but she was terrified to go against her own father. So she remains silent watching with fear growing in her heart.

            "There," said Wes as he finished bandaging up Eric's wounds and injuries. Eric stood up and pushes Wes out of the way and starts moving around, getting the blood moving in his veins. Wes looks over at Eric with concern "Eric you need to take it easy. The next time…." Eric cuts him off before he could finish.

            "It doesn't matter how bad it is. I'll still have to fight," said Eric sternly. They were the only ranger left to fight, to protect Silver Hills. Wes nods his head sadly, Eric was right.

            "Yeah," said Wes softly as he sighs. Wes walks over to a table and found photos he and his friends took a month ago. Wes smiles lightly as he looks at them, remembering the good time he had with them. Eric watches from behind Wes's shoulder. He knew Wes's thoughts were on his friends.

            "Your friends, how do you know their okay?" asked Eric softly. Wes sighs as he puts the photos down. He turns his head looking behind his shoulder over at Eric. Wes's face was full of uncertainty. He didn't know, and he knew he probably never would. All he could do was hope they had made it back safely. 

            "I don't," said Wes softly. He could only hope and pray they were fine. Moments of silence fell upon the two. Then the windows broke open shattering glass on the floor. Wes and Eric look around and watch as the clock tower filled with cycolbots within just seconds. Wes and Eric look at each other nodding their heads both of them got into fighting stances.

            Wes went at the ones to the right punching and kicking the cycolbots where ever he saw an opening. They were on all sides of him. Wes blocked as many hits as he could, but a few kicks and punches managed to hit him hard. Wes knew he didn't have time to stop and think about the pain he was feeling. He had to keep going, no mater what. He would fight to the very end. And from the looks of it, it looked to be very soon.

            Eric wasn't doing much better and with his injures it was slowing him down. Eric would continue to get up and keep on fighting. Despite the fact his ribs were killing him, he was hungry and tired. No mater how many times he got kicked to the ground, for countless times. Eric would still get up and fight, to help Wes fend off the cycolbots. Eric mange's to take down to take down a few cycolbots. He kicked two at time by do a double kick. He then punches and flips on cycolbot over his shoulder. But every time they think they have finished them off more keep on coming. Where ever there was an opening in the clock tower the cycolbots, would come in each and everyone of them. There was no stopping them. Not when the odd were two to two hundred.

            Wes got kicked hard in the gut and went flying across the room hitting some yellow cases. Wes winces from the pain he feels in his chest. Wes turns his head and sees that one of the cases came open. His eyes light up when he saw what was in it. The electric booster, "Electric booster," said Wes, gratefully. He quickly grabbed the gun and stood back up. "Let's see how you tin head fend against this," mocked Wes smiling. He began blasting all the cycolbot around destroying many of them, but no mater how many he took down more kept on coming. Wes made his way over to Eric who was back up against a wall with no way out. Cycolbots were crowding all around Eric. Eric was in a fighting stance getting ready to make his move. Wes went to Eric's aid and blasts all the cycolbot away that were around Eric. Eric watches as more cycolbots come jumping through the window, over and over again.

            "Wes, we have to get out of here there's too many," yelled Eric knowing they didn't stand a chance against the army of cycolbots. Wes knew Eric was right. But how? Wes looked up and saw the bell hanging, suddenly and idea came to him. 

            "I think I have an idea," said Wes as he began to set the self destruct on the electric booster gun. Eric looked up at the bell and had an idea as to what Wes's plan was. Wes tosses the weapon at the cycolbot. He then locks his arm with Eric. "Now you need my help?" asked Wes smartly. Eric gave a smile he grabs his gun as Wes holds on tightly to the rope that holds the bell up.

            "Going up!" said Eric as he shot at the rope cutting it in two. Wes and Eric were lifted up in the air just as the self destruct went off. The clock of the clock tower broke open going into little glass pieces. Fire and smoke emerges all around the clock tower, filling with hot smoky steam. Both Wes and Eric call upon their ranger powers just as they made it out. They then call for the time eagle where they both jumped into the flying vehicle and flew out of sight as the clock tower burnt into pieces, crumbling to the ground.

            Ransik watches as a number of his army was destroyed. He glares at the destructed clock tower angrily. "I will get you rangers! Even if I have to go down with you" yelled Ransik. Nadira grabs a hold of her father arms, trying to calm his anger down. 

            "Daddy isn't it enough? Their home is destroyed. Can't we go back now, we have more than will ever need," said Nadira not wanting to see any more destruction. Ransik looks at his daughter angrily. _What is wrong with her? Does she not understand our whole reason of coming here was for?_

            "It will not be enough until every human is destroyed!" he yells loudly. Nadira sighs she didn't know how to stop her fathers hatred. It seems as though she would never be able to get through to him. She wondered how many more will have to die? Until her father sees what he is doing is wrong.

            Couple of hours later it was late in the night. Wes and Eric were blocks away from the clock tower hiding in another alley. Wes watches sadly as the clock tower burns to the ground. That place had been his home, the place he had spent several months with his friends. Eric watches from behind Wes, sighing. Knowing Wes was hurt by what happened. "You going to be okay?" asked Eric breaking the silence. Wes slowly turns around looking over at Eric who was resting on the ground.

            "Yeah, I guess. I'm not too sure," said Wes as he slumps down to the ground resting his back against the wall. Eric nods his head. There are seconds of silence that pass by.

            "So did you ever tell Jen?" said Eric. Wes looks at Eric surprised and confused then he turns his head away. 

            "What do you mean?" asks Wes lying beneath his words. Eric just shook his head.

            "You don't fool me, Collins. I've seen the way you look at her. You love her don't you?" said Eric knowing he was right. On several occasions he had seen the way those two look at each other.

            "What's the point? She's with Alex, their going to get married. Besides she's just a friend," said Wes softly. It still hurt to know he would have never stood a chance with Jen. Maybe if Alex was still dead he would have, but he saw the look on her face when she saw that he hadn't died. He knew then Jen still and would always love Alex. Not him not ever, at least not the way he loves her.

            "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," said Eric softly, knowing that Wes was only lying to himself. A few moments later Eric drifts off to sleep. Wes looks over at Eric and smiles lightly. Eric wasn't such a tough guy as he pretends to be when he's sleeping. Wes turns his attention back over to the clock tower. He sighs as he pulls an envelope out of his jacket. The name Alex was written on it. Wes looks up at the moon sighing. Wondering if Jen and the others were safe? If they were thinking about him, like he was thinking about them. But mainly he was only thinking about Jen. The time they spent together, the good and bad, even their silly arguments. Wes tucks the letter safely back in his jacket for safe keeping.

            "I hope your okay Jen," said Wes softly as he watches the bright moon. Soon he fell asleep too. He knew the biggest battle of his life may just lies ahead, and he would need his strength. 

            The others had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Jen was still up looking out the window watching the moon. She had cried all her tears out. No more would come out even if she tried. "I should of told you before Wes, maybe then none of this would of ever happened," said Jen sadly as she felt sleep come over her.


	7. End of Time ch7

I would like to thank Cmar who helped fix the errors for me. Thanks again.

Mr. Collins had gone out on a drive checking on his Silver Guardians and trying to find his son. He looked out the window seeing the destruction that Doom Tron and the cyclobots had created. Fire burning almost everywhere, and smoke was just about everywhere he looked. He watched as the Guardians aided people that had been hurt and were giving them medical attention. Mr. Collins sighed as he saw no sign of Wes or the other rangers. And he had learned late last night that Eric never returned back to the base. He knew this was not good. Something terrible must have happened. He just hoped he wasn't too late. The driver continued to drive around the city. Collins' eyes lit up when they neared the clock tower or what was left of it. "Stop right here!" Collins yelled. He quickly opened the door and got out.

 Collins felt his worst fear coming true as he looked at the remains of the clock tower. It had crumbled to the ground; there would have been no way for anyone to survive that. "No God, please no," said Collins as he ran to the rubble of the clock tower remains. Collins eagerly began lifting up large pieces of rock. Philips, the driver, got out of the car and watched as Collins put all he had into lifting up the large pieces of rocks. "Come on Wes, you have to be here somewhere. Please," cried Collins feeling himself about to break down. Philips sighed as he watched Collins drop to the ground out of exhaustion. The good old butler walked over to his boss. He placed his hand on Collins shoulder. Collins turned his head looking up at his old friend. Philips could see fear in Collins eyes; fear that his son was gone forever.

 "I am sure he got out before it collapsed, sir," said Philips kindly. Philips hoped and prayed he was right, he knew Mr. Collins would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Wes. Collins sighed and nodded his head. Slowly he got back up to his feet, the two then start to make their way back to the car, when six cyclobots start approaching the two, getting ready to attack. The two men froze, knowing they had no way out any sudden movements could be the end for both of them. It looked really bad for them until two red rangers came running into the picture.

            Collins and Philips watched as the two rangers fended off the cyclobots within just seconds. With the help of their weapons all the cyclobots went down, with a few quick blows. The two rangers faced the two men.

 "Power down!" both of them said at the same time. The two unmorphed, revealing two young men, two young men who looked like they hadn't slept or eaten anything in hours. Collins was relieved to see his son alive and well and the same for Eric. Even though both of them looked terrible, their cloths were partly torn and both of them had battle wounds all over their bodies. But they were alive and that's all that mattered.

            "Wes, Eric!" Collins yelled running over to the two. Philips followed slowly behind; he had a smile on his face. He was happy to see that Wes was okay. Wes looked at his dad wondering, what he's doing here?

 "Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Wes. Wes would have thought his dad would be lying low at the house or at Bio-lab. It seemed very unlike him to be wondering around, especially with a major attack going on.

            "I was looking for you, son." Wes looked a little surprised. "I'm sorry for pushing you to do things my way. I couldn't be prouder of you," Collins smiled as he and his son hugged each other. Philips smiled happy to see the two getting along. Eric seemed happy as well as he watched the two.

 In the pile of cyclobots one slowly started to get up, aiming its blaster right at Wes. Eric turned around thinking he had heard something. That's when he saw it. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. Wes partly turned around and saw the cyclobot; he quickly shielded both his father and Philips. Eric jumped right in front of them shooting at the cyclolbot, but not before the cyclobot shot at Eric. The blast hit Eric hard sending shock waves around his body.

            "Eric!" cried Wes as he and his father caught Eric before he fell. Eric had taken a hard hit. He was injured badly and in a lot of pain.

 "I'm fine," said Eric, starting to get up, but his ribs hurt too much to get up. They hurt no matter how he moved.

 "Eric, I'll handle it from here," said Wes, looking at Eric. Eric sighed; he knew he would be no good to Wes if he joined the battle. Eric knew he would only slow things down or make things worse.

 "Alright, but you're going to need this." Eric then lifted his wrist up to his mouth. Wes couldn't believe what Eric was about to do, he never expected this to happen. "Unlock voice identification." Eric then handed Wes his morpher. "Here, take it, you're going to need all the help you can get. And if you get into trouble call the Q-Rex," said Eric, struggling through his words. His injured ribs were making it difficult to speak.

 "But, Eric, the time holes," said Wes remembering the last time the Q-Rex was used. Eric took a deep breath.

            "I know, but," Eric tensed up the pain was getting worse. "The Q-Rex may be the only thing that can stop Doom Tron, maybe there's a way to neutralize the crystals," said Eric. Wes seemed hesitant to take the morpher. Eric glared at him in the eyes.

 "Alright, I'll use the Q-Rex but only if I can neutralize those crystals," said Wes, giving a brief smile to Eric. Wes then looked at his father and Philips.

            They both could see the concern in Wes's eyes. "Don't worry, Philips and I will take care of him," Wes smiled, nodding his head. Collins then patted his son on the arm. "Go get them, son," said Collins proudly. Wes got up; he looked at the three briefly and started walking away from them. He only had taken a few steps until he stopped. Wes pulled the envelope with Alex's name out of his pocket. Below Alex's name the word's 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THE YEAR 3001' was written. Wes sighed as he looked at the envelope. Wes turned around walking over to his father; he held the envelope out to his father. Collins looked at his son, unsure of what this means.

 "In case something……happens," Wes took a deep breath, this was hard and he wasn't sure how he should go about saying it. "I need you to give this letter to Uncle Mitch. The instructions are written on what to do with the letter," said Wes softly. He found it to be very difficult to look his father in the eyes.

            "Wes, son, you're going to make it," said Collins trying his best to be strong.

Wes bit his lip. "Yeah of course." he laughed lightly trying his best to hide all of his fear.

"Look, I just need you to hang on to the letter for me," said Wes as he quickly placed the letter in his father's hand. Before his father or anyone could respond Wes hightailed it out of there, with one thought in mind. Will I ever see them again?

 "Good luck, Master Wes," said Philips. They watched as the only ranger left went off to defend the city. Their only hope for survival lay in Wes's hands.

 It was morning, the four time force officers were still in the room that Alex had left them in. Jen was still in her corner keeping to herself; she hadn't said a word to the others in quite a while. They all sighed as they looked at her, knowing who it was she was thinking about. The truth was they all were thinking about him. None of them wanted to forget the time they spent in the year 2001 but most of all they didn't want to forget Wes. Trip stepped forward looking for a chance of hope and answers from his leader.

 "Jen, do we really have to get our memories erased? I kind of want to remember the year 2001," said Trip sadly. Jen sighed, putting her head down as she turned looking over at Trip. She didn't know what to say. She knew it was one of Time Force's top rules and normally she would always, always go by the book and go along with the rules and laws. But this time something had happened. She had fallen in love. She didn't want to forget the man who she was deeply in love with. The sliding doors opened; everyone turned around to see Alex staring at all of them.

            "It's time," said Alex softly. The four all looked at each other. They had no choice but to do as he said.

 Wes ran to the heart of the city, his morpher on his left wrist and Eric's morpher on his right. He looked at the large army of cyclobots; there must be hundreds and Doom Tron was not too far behind. Wes clenched his fist. This was it; it all came down to this. "Trip, Katie, Lucas…..Jen, I promise I will fight until my last breath," said Wes softly. Wes then ran right into the middle of it, yelling and crying out taking away any fear of death he felt.

 Alex and other Time Force officers led the four into a room. They were all wearing some sort of headsets. The room was medium in size and had four booths in it. Trip, Katie and Lucas were lead by other officers to their booths. The three got in, knowing there was no way to get out of doing this, not unless by some chance a miracle could happen. Alex had led Jen to her booth. He slowly opened the door of the booth for her. Jen looked at him before stepping in, hoping by chance he wouldn't make them do this. Alex smiled at her briefly as he closed the booth door. He then went over to the panel and began setting things up.

            Trip closed his eyes getting one last image of Wes in his head, his friend. "I wish I been there to fight with you, Wes," said Trip softly to himself.

            Wes was taking a real beating. Cyclobots crowded around him, punching and kicking him hard on his shoulders. He cried out in pain, but kept on going.

 Katie had her eyes closed as well, hoping for a miracle. "I'm sure you fought with courage right to the end," said Katie to herself.

            Wes continued to fight off the cyclobots, punching and kicking as many as he could to the ground. But no matter how many he took out, more kept on going at him. Punching and kicking him harder at his face and to his side.

            Lucas, like the others, had his eyes closed. "You saved the future, Wes. You're a real hero," said Lucas to himself.

 One of the cyclobots kicked Wes hard in the gut sending him to the ground. Two cyclobots grabbed a hold of Wes, while a few cyclobots kicked and punched Wes in the face and gut. Wes cried out each time. His nose was bleeding and his lips were dark red. Wes then pulled away, once he saw his chance he morphed into the red ranger. The red ranger stared at the large army; he was ready for round two.

 Jen eyes were closed but with small tears leaking out. Tears she had longed to cry out. Tears she needed to cry for the sadness that overcame her heart. Memories of the time she had spent with Wes came to her mind. His smiles, the way he laughed his jokes, his charm and when they came close to kissing.

 "I don't care what this machine does to me. I'll never forget you, Wes. I'm just sad you'll never know how much you mean to me," she said sadly. She opened her eyes to find Alex looking at her.

            "Ready to begin memory adaptation," the computer said. She watched as Alex's hand reached for the activation button. Her heart was beating fast, this was wrong. She had to do something. She needed, wanted to stop this from happening.

 "NO!" yelled Jen. Alex jumped out of the way as Jen pushed open the door and stepped out; the others followed her lead not too long after. "I'm going back to help him," she yelled softly as she looked at Alex.

 "We're going with you, Jen," said Lucas as he and the others stood behind Jen. Alex looked at Jen feeling a great fear overcome him.

 "And don't try to stop us," stated Trip firmly as he looked at Alex.

 "I don't want you to go. You could be killed," said Alex sadly. Jen could see the sadness in his eyes, he really did love her. More than she'd ever know. Jen sighed, she had to get through to him and the only way to do that would be by breaking his heart.

 "Can't you see? We have to go back. How can we live our lives knowing that it cost Wes his?" cried Jen feeling the tears go down her cheeks. The others stayed silent, knowing this was something Jen had to do. Alex's eyes winced, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want her to go back. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her too much to let anything bad happen to her.

 "Jen….." he was cut off by Jen.

            "I….I love him..," she cried. Alex's heart filled with pain when he heard those words and it hurt even more when she held out the ring he had given to her. Jen sighed, seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes, knowing she really hurt him. But he needed to know the truth, after everything he had done for her she owed him that much. Alex slowly took the ring from her hand. He then backed away, letting her and the others through. He knew now he had no reason to stop her or the others from going, nothing holding him back. He still was in love with her, but things had changed. He had changed and so had Jen, she was no longer in love with him. In a way they were no longer the same two people who they used to be. Jen and the others all walked past him.

            Alex looked down at the ring. He could feel his eyes start to water. He took a deep breath, no matter how badly it hurt. He knew they were going to need all the help they could get. "Take the megazord and use jet mode. It's the only chance you may have to make it through the time hole," said Alex softly, feeling the soft tears roll down his cheek. They all turned around looking at him. Jen was the one he met eyes with.

            "Thank you," she said softly. Alex said nothing but nodded his head. He watched as the four disappeared out of sight. Alex looked back at the ring, he sighed. He had hoped that it wasn't true when he read the letter Wes sent declaring his love for Jen. He hoped by some chance Jen didn't feel the same way. He knew now he was only fooling himself.


	8. End of Time ch8

            The red ranger was fighting an army of cyclobots all on his own. No mater where he turned there were dozens and dozens all over north, south, east and west. There was no turning back now. The cyclobots blasted their weapon and kicked Wes to the ground. Frax and Doom Tron were doing damage of their own blasting down at the helpless lone red ranger. Wes cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. He struggled to get up, but he hurt all over it was amazing he hadn't demorphed, yet. One of the cyclobots kicked Wes in the gut. Wes yelled out.

            "No, I won't quite," Wes struggled to get up grabbing his sword using it to push himself back up to his feet. Wes took a deep breath and slashed his sword at two of the cyclobots. The robots dropped to the ground. "Two down, a few hundred to go," said Wes looking around. He knew this was far from being over. He got into his fighting stance getting ready to fight off the rest when. The sky began to darken; a time hole opened in the sky and out came the megazord. "What?" said Wes in disbelief? He watched as the zord did a world wind around Doom Tron sending the powerful robot away from the battle to be dealt with later. Wes watched as the zord flew around shooting power energy blasts at the army of cyclobots. Within just minutes the army was destroyed, bits and pieces of the cyclobots parts lay all around. Four figures then teleported down on the ground all of them morphed. The red ranger stood shocked. "Power down," said Wes as he began to step forward.

            He was unmorphed now, he looked pretty rough. His whole body was covered with red colored cuts and scratches. His cloths were all dirty covered with dust, smoke, and dry blood. Wes watched as the four ranger walked up to him. 

"Power down," they all said at the same time. It was Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip. They came back. The four looked all relieved to see Wes alive and well despite the fact he looked like someone used him as a punching bag. 

"You guys you came back," said Wes softly. They all started walking up to him. Jen took the lead, and she stopped right in front of Wes. She looked Wes right in the eyes, her look was blank. Wes had no idea what she was thinking, with Jen it was always hard to tell. And before he could say anything his face meant with Jen's fist. Jen punched Wes so hard in the face that he lost his balance and dropped to the ground. Jen was some what surprised by what she had just done, it was until then she realized how angry she was with him for what he did.

The other three couldn't believe what Jen has just done that. "Ouch," said Lucas. He winced a little knowing that probably hurt.

"And they say I can punch hard," said Katie.

"That leave a mark," said Trip as he Lucas and Katie all walked up behind Jen. 

Wes looked up at Jen as he rubbed his face where he had been punch. There was a very red mark right under his right eye. "Hey! What was that for," asked Wes staring at Jen as he stood up. Jen glared at Wes she was angry at him for sending them back, angrier then she thought she was.

"Don't you EVER pull a STUNT like that AGAIN," she yelled at him loudly. Wes sighed. How could he tell Jen the real reason of why he had sent them back? Heck if he did tell her why, he would probably get another punch in the face. Wes nodded his head lightly.

"I won't, I promise, really. Still friends?" asked Wes putting out his hand to Jen. Jen could see he really was sorry by looking into his eyes, but there was something else behind it. Something in his eyes she had never seen before until now. Jen put out her hand and shook Wes's hand.

"Friends," said Jen smiling briefly back at Wes as he smiled back at her. Lucas, Katie and Trip gave the two a moment until that walked up closer to the two. Lucas walked over to the side of Wes and Jen placing one hand on Jen's should and the other on Wes shoulder.

"Well, now that is settled. We still have a giant robot and Ransik to deal with,' said Lucas knowing that had to be taken care of before anything else. That is when Trip noticed the other morpher on Wes's wrist.

"Why do you have Eric's morpher?" asked Trip knowing very well it wouldn't be like Eric to just hand that over. Wes turned his head looking over at Trip, suddenly all eyes were on Wes. Wes then begins to tell them what happened and how he got the morpher in his position.

            "So, could there be a way to neutralize the crystals that power the Q-Rex?" asked Katie. They all knew that would be the only way they could use the powerful zord. There was a moment of silence then all eyes fell on Trip, he was the brains of the group.

            Alex slowly walked into the living room with his head down. He walked over to his couch and slumped down on it. He sighed as he looked at the ring he held in his hands. The ring he had given Jen, it seemed so long ago that he had given her the ring. And just a couple hours ago she had given him the ring back she was in love with someone else. Not just someone else, someone that looked like him, someone that he was a distant relative of, the same someone that took over his ranger powers. Alex stared at the shiny, beautiful ring. He can almost remember the look on Jen's face when he had given her the ring. Alex eyes then wondered over to the picture frame that was on the coffee table of him and Jen. They looked so happy and so much in love in the photo. What had gone wrong, he wondered? And that's when the ring fell out of his hands and dropped to the ground. It startled Alex a little as he watched as the ring fell and that's when it hit him.

            "It's my fault," he said shamefully. He then began to remember how he had treated her when he arrived to the past. He didn't explain much of anything to her or the others of how he had survived. All he cared about was the mission he hadn't taken the time to even consider Jen's feelings. What she had been going through with everything that had happened. Now that he looked back on it, he could see the tears she had cried he could hear the pain in her voice. Alex dropped his head down sighing deeply. It was because of him, that he had lost Jen. He could see now why Jen had fell in love with Wes. Wes was there for her, he took the time and effort to talk to her and to cheer her up. Someone that would love her above some mission, unlike he had done. His work had always come first with his relationship with Jen, and that was their downfall. Alex just hadn't seen that until he lost her. "I'm sorry I let you down Jen," said Alex softly, as he felt small tears run down his cheek.

            Wes and the others were hiding out in a back alley, as Trip was working on the quantum defender gun. That hadn't heard Doom Tron for quite some time. They all figured Doom Tron was probably repairing any damage it took when the megazord whirl winded it and Ransik probably wasn't too far behind. Wes leaned against the wall he was sitting next to Lucas the two were facing Trip and Katie. And Jen was keeping her distance from the four. Wes looked over at Jen she had her back to all of them. She hadn't said a word to him since she punched him in the face. Wes turned and looked at Lucas. "Did something happen, while you guys were in the future?" asked Wes. 

Lucas about froze, he glanced at Katie. She gives a warning startled type of look. Trip continued to work on the defender gun, knowing that right now it was more important then what had happened while they were in the future. Lucas turned looking at Wes giving a charming smile. "What do you mean?" asked Lucas almost shaking as his words came out. He knew it probably wasn't the best time to tell Wes that Alex had told them he had died saving the future, and then there was Jen finally admitting she loved Wes.

            "Well, for one Jen hasn't said as much as two words since she punched me, and two you three have been pretty quite. Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" asked Wes. Lucas's eyes wondered over to Katie. Wes caught that right away and he looked at Katie waiting for answers. He knew something must have happened, but what?

            "No nothing, happened Wes. We just came back to help you." Katie smiled as she nudged Trip in the arm discretely. "Right Trip," said Katie, hoping he would catch on. Trip looked up from his work with a confused look on his face.

            "Huh?" he said confused. Katie looked at Trip with her eyes growing bigger and bigger. Trip finally got the hint. "Oh, oh yeah right," said Trip laughing lightly. Wes looked at him oddly; the three were not making much since at all. Trip coughed lightly and then goes back to finish working on the defender gun. 

            "Yeah, okay whatever, but something tells me you three are hiding something. I think I'll go ask Jen," said Wes starting to get up. Katie, Trip and Lucas all stared at each other, knowing that wouldn't be a good idea.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you Wes," said Lucas as he turned looking up at Wes. Wes stopped and turned around looking down at his friend.

            "Why?" asked Wes not seeing a problem with what he was about to do. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

            "Well I don't know I guess if you want your left eye to match your right eye then go right ahead," said Lucas giving a grin, knowing that Jen wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Wes.

            Wes nodded his head it probably wasn't the best time for him to be talking to Jen. She was still kind of mad at him for sending them back, heck she probably was more then just mad. Furious, would be more like it. "Yeah, your probably right," said Wes as he sighed, he went back and sat down next to Lucas. Wes knew it would take more than 'I'm sorry' for Jen to get over being mad at him.

            Jen sighed as she leaned her shoulder against the wall. She wanted so much to tell Wes how she felt about him, but now she was afraid to. She had punched him right in the face, and by tomorrow he'll probably have a black and blue eye. How do you tell the person you punched in the face, that you love them? Jen stared down at her finger where the ring once was, the ring Alex had given her. There was a time when she thought for sure that her life would be with Alex, she had dreamed about it so many times. Yet, now that she thought about it the only time the two seemed to ever be together was at work. Alex was always so busy with work and being a ranger. They never really ever had time for just the two of them. She wondered how she ever fell in love with him. She didn't remember anymore, maybe that was why she had fallen in love with Wes. There seemed to be a reason why she had, his loving and charming personality. The way he would always try to be there for her. Yeah, Alex was there for her at times. But had she loved Alex? She knew she of had to, or did she fall for him because he was the one that took his time into turning her into a time force officer. Jen sighed; she knew she hurt Alex badly. In a way they both had hurt each other. And now she had the chance to tell Wes everything, but what for? It will only end up hurting both of them in the end. So why even bring it up? Why tell him?

            "It's done!" yelled Trip happily. Trip's words broke Jen out of her train of thought. She turned around looking at her teammates, her friends, and the man she loved. The biggest battle of their lives lied just ahead. Jen knew one thing was for sure no mater what would happen she would bring Ransik in, that is one thing she knew she owed to Alex. It was the last promise she made to him, and she wouldn't let him down on that. Because no matter what happened between them, she made a promise and she intended to keep it.

            "Alright let's get moving people," said Jen, she would have to put her feelings for Wes aside for now. Right now the rangers needed their leader.


	9. End of Time ch9

Nadira and her father walked the streets of Silver Hills. Many people were all scattered around each other, several were holding onto their loved ones. Many children were crying, Nadira sighed as her and her father walked past them. Her heart went out to the people, she wanted so badly to help them, but she didn't know how. "Soon, my dear we will go home back to a better future. A future where human don't exist, and mutants will rule the earth," laughed Ransik evilly. 

            Nadira said nothing she remained silent. She didn't know what she could say or do to change her fathers mind. She though for a moment maybe Frax was wrong, maybe hatred could not be broken. Maybe it is a cycle that will never end, but then why had she stopped hating? Could there still be hope for her too get through to her father. She heard her father laughter once again. She knew why when she looked up. Just straight ahead she saw Doomtron, up and running. Ready for action, "Come Nadira, lets watch as Doomtron destroys the rangers once and for all," said Ransik grabbing a hold of Nadira pulling her with him. Nadira felt powerless to resist, she put her head down as she passed by the many people. She could hear their cries and see their fear.

            "I'm so, so very sorry," whispered Nadira as she passed by the many people.  

            The rangers ran to the streets they all saw Doomtron heading right at them. It was time to get back to work. Trip walked up behind Wes, he placed his hand on Wes's shoulder. Wes turned around looking at his young green haired friend. "Okay Wes, remember what I told you. You need to aim right below the Q-Rex's neck, once the Q-Rex goes limp the crystal will be neutralized and then will be able to use the Q-Rex to defeat Doomtron," said Trip being very clear with Wes as to what he had to do.

            Wes nodded his head as he took the defender gun from Trips hand. Wes then felt another hand on his shoulder he turned his head and was faced with Jen. For a moment there was a long pause between the two, until Jen spoke up.

            "Be careful, will hold off Doomtron for as long as we can," said Jen softly, she wanted to say so much more to him. But this wasn't the time or the right place to do that now. Wes nodded his head and smiled.

            "I will," said Wes. A few blasts came heading right at them.

            "Head's up," yelled Lucas as they all jumped out of harms way. Wes jumped to the right, the others all jumped to their left all of them missing the blast that was made by Doomtron. Wes got to his feet he turned his head looking over at his friends. He nodded his head and then turned looking at Doomtron.

            Wes raised his morpher up to his mouth, "Time for time force!" he yelled. Wes morphed into the red ranger. Wes then raised his other wrist and called for the Q-Rex to come. "Q-Rex arise!" yelled Wes, as soon as the mighty zord came. Wes was readying he raised his hands holding the defender gun firmly in his hand aiming right at the Q-Rex right where Trip had told him to.

            Jen and the others watched briefly as Wes began using the defender gun against the Q-Rex. She then looked over at Doomtron who was starting to head over to the red ranger and Q-Rex. "Come on guys we have to give Wes all the time he needs," said Jen as she morphed into action. The others followed right after her, morphering into action. The four rangers then began running straight ahead and started circling Doomtron all four of them hand their large blaster guns aimed right at Doomtron. Together Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip blasted together hitting the powerful robot. However, their blaster power was ineffective against the robot. 

            "Man, we can't even put a dent into this thing," said Lucas as he tried again.

            "Fools, you can't stop Doomtron!" mocked Frax as he blasted at the four rangers. He forced the four back, making them all lose their ground.

            "Almost there," said Wes as he continued to blast at the Q-Rex, a few more hits then. The Q-Rex went limp just as Trip said it would. "Yes! Guys I have the Q-Rex back with us, so just stay back and I'll handle Doomtron from here," said Wes, as he jumped on top of the mighty zord. 

            Jen and the others all huddled together they were a good few feet away giving Wes plenty of room to take care of business.

            Wes began powering up the Q-Rex to full power, the Q-Rex began to light up glowing brightly. "Lights out for you Doomtron!" The Q-Rex was ready sparks and energy waves were going all over the place around the Q-Rex. "FIRE!!" yelled Wes. A power blast went right at Doomtron hitting the powerful robot head on.

            "NOOOO!!" cried Frax. The engines inside the robot began exploding. On the outside Doomtron was exploding as well and falling apart piece by piece and then there was one final boom. Wes shielded his eyes from harms way. Once it all cleared all that was left were the scraps of Doomtron and Frax,

            Ransik and Nadira surrounded the scraps.  Ransik angrily kicked what was left of Frax. "Useless robot!" he yelled. Nadira could not help it any more she dropped down in front of Frax and began breaking down in tears.

            "Frax," she cried. He was gone he really was gone, forever. It just wasn't fair how it all had to end for him. He was once a kind hearted human and he had been forever changed by one act of hatred her father did to him so long ago. Nadira just hoped that Frax felt no pain when he died, and she even hoped more for that he was now at piece.

            Ransik couldn't believe that his own daughter was crying over, a can opener wannabe. "Don't tell me you cared for this piece of junk," he snarled. Nadira turned her head looking up at her father tears going down her cheeks.

            "He was once human, if it weren't for him you would have died a long time ago," she cried. Ransik looked at his daughter angrily.

            "Human's despise me, I have nothing but hate for all humans!" he yelled. Nadira jumped to her feet suddenly having this enormous amount of courage come over her. She would not let Frax's death go in vain. She would not forget the last words he told her, she would see to it that her father would understand, even if it would take the rest of her life.

            "Someone has to stop the hatred. Were not all that different, if you would just open your eyes you would see for yourself," said Nadira through her tears. For better of for worse she had change, she had seen the light and had learned that a human is no more different from a mutant. Ransik could not understand nor did he want to believe it, he shoved his daughter off to the side.

            "Stop your babbling and get out of my way. The ranger are yet to be dealt with and I instead to be the one to finish them off. And then my dear daughter we will do something about whatever lies you have been told that brainwashed you," yelled Ransik furiously as he stormed off leaving Nadira alone. Nadira put her head down it wasn't as easy as she thought it was. He father just didn't understand, he didn't want to understand. What could she do now? She didn't know, she then heard the sound of soft cries. She turned her head and found a baby that was all alone in his stroller. Nadira walked over and picked the small innocent child up. Her heart went out to the lost child; he was all alone just like she was. The boy seemed to whimper in her arms, Nadira smiled lightly.

            "Don't cry will find your mommy, we will," said Nadira kindly as she held the child close to her and began walking in a direction which she thought would be safe.

            Wes ran over to his friends, they had won Doomtron had been destroyed. The five rangers all grouped hugged each other, laughing and giving cheers of joy over their win. But their celebration would be interrupted by Ransik. "I hate to break up your celebration, but you haven't won yet," yelled Rnasik as he pulled his sword out from his leg and then his other sword from his back. The ranger all turned all ready for this; if they went down they were going to go down together. Jen stepped forward, this was it all came down to this.   

            "You're under arrest Ransik you have no one left to fight for you," said Jen. Her friends stood firmly behind her they were all ready for this. Ransik laughed darkly, he was more then just ready for this.

            "Oh, but I don't need anyone else. I'll kill all of you one by one and you're the first to go pink ranger, or should I just call you Jen," laughed Ransik as he charged right at the rangers. The ranger charged right at Ransik, running right at him. Jen jumped in the air trying to hit Ransik from above by the mutant was ready for her. He jumped up and using his powerful sword he slashed Jen three times. The pink ranger fell on top of van and then rolled hitting the hard road. 

            Jen cried out in pain as she felt herself demorphing. Once Jen was fully demorphed she was lying flat on the ground trying to get up but couldn't. Wes ran to her side. "Just take it easy Jen, we got it from here," said Wes. He then got up and left her side and went charge right at Ransik.

            "Ransik," yelled Wes running at the vengeful mutant. Ransik turned around and gave an evil grin as he saw the red ranger heading right at him. Ransik stands still as Wes, comes flying right at him. Ransik jumped doing a summersault in the air kicking Wes hard sending the red ranger a few feet away. Ransik lands back on the ground only three rangers were left. 

            "Your going down Ransik," said Lucas throwing a punch right at Ransik. But Ransik was ready he grabbed a hold of Lucas hand gripping it tightly. Ransik then used his free arms and punched Lucas in the gut repeatedly. Energy waves went all around Lucas until Ransik hit his with one final blow sending Lucas crashing right into a car window. The glass cracked as Lucas fell right on top of it. Lucas cried out in pain as he felt the same pain Jen had felt, as he forced demorphed. Lucas breathed deeply as he used the little strength he had left to roll off the car. He cried out at his hurt shoulder hit the ground first.

            Trip and Katie then went to double team Ransik. Both of them had their large blasters aimed right at Ransik. The two began two shoot over and over at Ransik but every time they missed, Ransik was just too fast for them. Then Ransik jumped right behind the two, before the two had the chance to turned around Ransik grabbed a hold of both of them and sent them flying in the air. He then used his mutant powers and sent a powerful energy wave right at the two. Trip and Katie were helpless as the wave hit them. They both yelled out in pain as they felt the blast eating through their suites then the fall to the ground hitting each other. The two go into a force demorph. Ransik looked around seeing the four rangers down, that when he notice one was missing.

            "Where's the red ranger!" yelled Ransik.

            "Right here!" yelled Wes. Ransik turned around to see Wes on the stratacycle coming right at him. Ransik laughed that didn't scare him, the mutant raised his hand up and send of wave of energy right at Wes. The rangers all watched helplessly unable to do anything about it. 

            The wave hit Wes's bike as it was staring to explode. Wes jumped off and rolled to the ground before the bike exploded. Wes got to his feet, he looks at Ransik and then realizes part of his helmet had broken his face was no longer shielded. He takes a deep breath his eyes are stern. He would have to fight with out, it was all up to him. He had to take Ransik down, everyone was counting on him. His father, Eric, Katie, Lucas, Trip and Jen he would not let them down. "That does it, your going down Ransik even if I have to go with you" yelled Wes as he called for his power sword. 

            "Do you really think your going to stop me with that, think again ranger," mocked Ransik. Wes ignored what he said; he went right at Ransik holding his mighty sword high. The two powerful force united together as Wes's sword was up against Ransik. Wes could feel himself struggling, Ransik was very strong. Sparks of energy were going all over the place and then he heard Ransik laughing darkly.

            Jen could fell her heart beating. It was her dream all over again, she struggled to get up. She had to get up, but she couldn't. Her eyes glowed with tears as small tears rolled down her dirty face.

            Wes looked Ransik right in the eyes, he could see the dark smile on Ransik's face. "Goodbye ranger," said Ransik, as grabbed a hold of Wes sending both of them to the ground into the energy waves. A huge explosion emerged all around them fire, smoke and intense heat.  

            Nadira had hear the explosion and ran into a warehouse until she knew for sure it would be safe for her and the little boy to out again in search of his mother.

            "WES" yelled the rangers. Jen screamed his name to loudest. Once the smoke and fire died down they all looked over and saw the red ranger going into a force demorph. They were all relieved when they saw him moving, but so Ransik. Ransik stood up he was only inches away from Wes. Wes struggles to get up, but he just doesn't have the strength to do so. His clothes are a mess a lot more worse than when he had began, they were more like rags now. He had a large cut on his face, with blood dripping done. More then likely that came with the fact of not having his helmet to shield his face.

            Ransik laughed out darkly he was hurt be he wasn't that hurt. He still had more then enough power to finish them off for good. Jen knew if she didn't do something quick both her and her team would be dead for sure. Jen slowly got to her feet and started limping towards Ransik and Wes. Ransik just looked her in the eyes there was no way she could stop him in the condition she was in.

            "My mission is to bring you back, and I promise YOU I'm going to do it!" she yelled remembering the promise she had made to Alex. It was the one thing she could still do for Alex, the one thing left. Rnasik laughed as he mocked her.

            "Don't make promises you can't keep," he hissed back at her. Jen took a deep breath; she looked around hoping that the others could help her. But as she looked around, she saw Lucas, Trip and Katie all struggling to get up but they were unable to. Jen's eyes then fell on Wes, who looked to be in worse condition then all of them. Wes looked up at her fearful for what could come, he too tried to pull himself up but his strength gave out on him. Ransik laughed darkly. "It looks like it's just you and me," laughed Ransik. Jen bit her lip she had to get Ransik away from here. Away from her friends away from Wes, that's when she remembered the warehouse that was not too far behind her.

            "Come and get me," yelled Jen she turned her back to him and didn't look back, She started making her way over to the warehouse. Ransik started after her stepping over Wes's body. Wes then grabbed a hold of Ransik's leg.

            "Leave her alone," cried Wes. Ransik turned around and with out a thought he blasted right a Wes with his mutant powers, yes cried out softly and then there was nothing. The blast sent Wes sliding across the ground and hitting the side walk. Ransik laughed as he looked over at Wes's unmoving body then he turned straight ahead and saw the building where Jen had gone into. He was going to finish her off once and for all. Lucas, Trip and Katie watched as Ransik left to go after Jen. The three struggled to get to their feet.

            Nadira and the small child hid in the warehouse behind some boxes. The little boy cried and Nadira was holding the small child close to her trying to take away the babies fear. "Don't worry this will all be over in no time. You're going to be okay baby, I promise," said Nadira softly.

            Ransik looked around the warehouse. There were large boxes and some mechanical machinery. He didn't see the pink ranger in site, then he heard a noise that sounded link the sound of a whimper. Ransik laughed he then used his mutant powers and blasted where the noise came from. He heard a tumble, the sound of someone dropping to the ground. Ransik starting forward wanting to make sure the job would be finished. "I knew I would get you," he hissed.

            But it hadn't been Jen he hit, Jen snuck up behind Ransik. She blasted him with her time force gun on stun mode. Ransik dropped to ground grasping lightly. Jen slowly approached the mutant. Ransik then heard the same cry he had heard just a few seconds ago. It was Nadira with a small child in her arms. "Nadira!" cried Ransik crawling over to his daughter he carefully pulled her into his lap. Jen approached the two, seeing that there would be no way Ransik would retreat she put her gun back on her belt. 

            Lucas, Katie and Trip slowly walked up behind Jen silently. Nadira looked at the child that was in her arms then she looked back up at her father. "Is he okay?" she asked him crying softly. Ransik took a deep breath he looked at the very young little baby boy. The boy appeared to be unharmed thanks to Nadira.

            "Yes, he's okay," said her father kindly. Right now all that mattered to Ransik was his daughter was fine, she was alive. But she could be very well dead because of him. Nadira looked at her father with questioning eyes.

            "How daddy, how can you hate something so beautiful?" asked Nadira not being able to understand how anyone could hate anything or anyone so small, so gentle. Ransik looked at the child and for the first time in a long time. He questioned himself. How could he hate something so, innocent as a child?

            "I don't know my heart has been filled for hate for so long, that it nearly cost me the most important thing in my life," said Ransik kindly finally speaking with his heart. Nadira smiled, she finally had gotten through to him.

            "Do you really love me?" she asked. Ransik smiled as he gently rubbed her cheek.

            "More than life it self," he said. Nadira then took the next step the finally part she could teach her father what she had learned.

            "Do you see both humans and mutants can love," said Nadira as she lifted up the baby boy. Ransik unsure at the moment, but he slowly gave into taking the child in his arms. He looked at the human child in a different way. He saw not just a human but a child, a child like his own just trying to find their place in the world. Too young to understand hate, but the child understood love. Ransik could see this child is loved by his parents just as Ransik loves his own daughter. Perhaps he has been wrong, perhaps mutants and humans are not all that different. 

            Ransik took a deep breath; it was time for him to pay for what he had done. He stood up and held out the child to Katie. Katie questioningly took the boy from Ransik. Rnasik then looked all of them in the eyes. "I am ready to pay for what I have done," said Ransik as he held out his arms. Jen couldn't believe it, Ransik was giving up. She then pulled the handcuffs from behind her back; they were small at first but then grew bigger. Jen then placed the cuffs on Ransik and they looked in. Lucas and Trip walked over to Nadira and helped her up. 

            Jen then took a deep breath of relief it was over they had one. She then began looking around she saw Katie with the baby boy. Trip and Lucas both had Nadira and Ransik was standing in front of her, someone was missing. "Where's Wes?" asked Jen looking at Katie.

            Katie gulped she turned her head away. Jen turned looking over at Trip and Lucas both of them seemed very troubled. Lucas bit his lips he didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say. Jen's eyes began to water she looked at Ransik. He remained silent not saying anything all he did was put his head down.


	10. End of Time ch10

The world seemed unmoving and quite, as they all approached a body of a young man. Jen took lead as she slowly walked over to Wes's body that lay limp against the side walk, faced down. The others followed right behind her keeping their distance with their heads down. Trip was by Ransiks side while Lucas had Nadira in custody and Katie still had the baby boy in her arms. Jen knelt down by Wes, tears were in her eyes. She never got to tell him, he'll never know. Jen slowly turned Wes over holding him in her lap. She could see the large cut on the side of his face; dry blood was all over, the mark on his eye where she had punched him puffy and red. His eyes were closed shut, she cold feel the warmth of his body going down to a bitter cold. Jen sniffled they hadn't been able to save him; he died just like Alex said he would, just like in her dream. 

The others all stood back giving Jen her space. None of them knew what to say or do to make Jen feel better. All any of them could think was it wasn't fair. Wes shouldn't have been the one to die. It should have been them. Ransiks head hung low he was feeling shameful and regretful for what he had done, because of him Wes was gone. He could see the pain in Jen's eyes as she held Wes close to her. He watched as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ransik gulped heavily. "I know it won't mean anything to you, but I am sorry," said Ransik. Jen looked up at Ransik, upset and angry the pain ran through her eyes. She wanted so badly to take Ransik out for what he had done to Wes but she just couldn't do it. Her heart hurt too much to do anything else. She looked back down at Wes.

            "I'm sorry Wes, I'm so sorry," cried Jen. Nadira couldn't stand it she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. And then as if she remembered something, a smile came upon her face. 

            "Wait," said Nadira softly. Nadira opened a small pouch from her belt. Lucas watched as Nadira pulled out a small glowing ball. Nadira then looked Lucas in the eyes with smile as she held out the shiny ball to him. Lucas took it from her he nodded his head and left her side. Lucas then knelt down by Jen and held the shiny ball out to her. 

"Jen," he said softly. Jen looked up at Lucas her eyes watery with tears. Jen looked at what he had in his hands, it was a life ball. It was the same thing Alex had used to save Wes's dad. Jen looked over at Nadira with questioning eyes. Nadira nodded her head and smiled. Jen then looked back at Lucas and the ball she then took it and placed it in Wes's palm. Now they all waited and watched all of them pray and hoping

Lucas got back up and went to Nadira side. All eyes were focused on Wes's pale face. Jen looked down at Wes holding his hand tightly. "Come on please…..please work," cried Jen softly. Seconds that seemed like minutes went by, and minutes felt like hours. Nothing was happening, Jen winced her eyes as tears ran down her face. She put her head down almost getting ready to give up on hope.

Trip watched trying to sense something and then he laughed. Everyone else must have seen the same because they all gave a chocking light laugh. The laughs startled Jen she looked back at Wes's face and saw a golden glow of sparkles surrounding his face. "Wes," said Jen softly, hoping she was seeing things right. First there was nothing, but then she saw him take a breath. She could hear everyone give a sign of relief and joy.  Wes was breathing, he was alive.

Wes, blinked his eyes a few times, his vision was blurry at first. Slowly everything started to come to. He was a little confused at first he had no idea where he was, how he got there or who any of the people standing around him were. But then as if a light bulb went off in his head everything seemed to come back to him.

"Oh no……..Jen," Wes shot up breathing deeply. The last thing he remembered was Ransik going after Jen.

            "I'm right here Wes," cried Jen softly smiling, happy to see that Wes was okay. Wes turned his head looking at Jen smiling at him, she was okay. Wes let out a deep breath and felt his heart rate slowly going back to normal. Jen was okay.

"The last thing I remember was Ransik going after you," said Wes softly after that everything else seemed to be blank and cloudily.

            "Yeah he did, but he turned himself in," said Jen turning her head looking over at Ransik. Wes followed her movement and looked over where he saw Trip standing by Ransik who had handcuffs around his wrists and Lucas was standing next to Nadira. Nadira was smiling brightly at Wes, she looked happy to see him moving around. Lucas was smiling back at him too, Wes could see that Lucas eyes looked a little red. The same with Trips and Ransik's looked seemed to be more respectfully, and understanding.

            Wes blinked his eyes he almost couldn't believe it. "Man, I most really be out of it," said Wes running his hand over his hair. Not a second later he felt crushing arms go around him. "Ahh," cried out Wes, as he cringed in pain. 

            "Oh, Wes we're all so glade that you're okay," said Katie happily giving Wes a crushing hug. Katie had set the baby boy down in front of her as she hugged Wes.

"KATIE!" cried out Wes gasping for air. Katie slowly let go of Wes laughing lightly.

            "Oh sorry," said Katie pulling away from Wes. She then picked the baby boy back up. Once Wes recovered from Katie's hug he looked at the baby oddly. He didn't remember seeing a baby around before.

            "Where did the baby come from?" asked Wes confused. Everyone started laughing. Ransik even laughed a little he was actually happy that Wes was okay. Jen couldn't take her eyes off of Wes she was just so happy that he was okay, that they were able to save him. Wes turned his head looking at her, he smiled back at her. He was just so happy that Ransik hadn't harmed her he was so worried when Ransik started to go after her.

            Alex was sitting on his bed, in deep thought. He had just gotten the call that Ransik was captured and the rangers would be returning tomorrow. Alex bit his lips he wasn't sure if he could face Jen or even if she would be able to face him. He knew it probably would be very difficult for Jen to be around him, after everything that had happened. And then there was the thing about Wes, she loved him and he loved her. Alex sighed he didn't know what to do. He ran his hands over his hair. His eyes then wondered over to the crumpled piece of paper, it was the letter Wes wrote to him that was passed down by generation to generation. Alex got up and walked over to it picking it up. He slowly un-crumbled the letter he felt he should read the letter, to find out just who it was Jen had fallen in love with. Maybe it help to know why, to see what kind of guy he really was.

            Alex slowly began to read the letter and a weird look came over his face, confused, shocked not sure what to make out it. 

The next day came sooner than anyone wanted it to, but it was time for them to go back. Wes stood outside by his father's side. He had a few visible stitches on the side of his head. His eye where Jen had punched him with was a blackish red, and he also had a few bandages on both of his hands. Wes was doing all he could do from not breaking down in tears as he looked at the time ship, his friends were in there getting ready to leave. Behind Wes stood a number of the Silver Guardians and Eric, who's left arm was in a sling. Eric didn't look nearly as bad as Wes did, but he too had a few marks on his face bright red in color. 

            Slowly the time force rangers came out walking together. They held their heads partly high, none of them really wanted to say goodbye. Especially Jen she didn't want to say goodbye, not at all. The four time force officers stopped just a few feet away from where Wes was. Wes sighed this wasn't going to be easy to say goodbye to any of them. Collins patted his son on the shoulder. Wes turned looking at his father. Collins nodded his head encouraging his son to go through with this. Wes sighed heavily as he approached Lucas.

            The two were silent for a moment. They both had become pretty good friends. "Take it easy on those racetracks Lucas," said Wes trying to keep conversation to a minim he didn't want to say the word goodbye, he couldn't get himself to say it. Lucas smiled lightly he hated having to leave Wes behind but he wanted to get back home, back to his family.

"Well, at least I have a driver's license now, but I'm going to have to get it renewed. Where I'm going it will be a thousands years expired," Lucas laughs lightly, Wes joins in. There's the Lucas he's know always trying to be cool. The two then hugged and patted each other lightly on their backs. Lucas slowly backed away, he looked at Wes once more in the eyes before turning around and heading to the time ship. 

Wes watched as Lucas is teleported back on the time ship. One down, three to go. A second later he feels Katie giving him one of her monster bears hugs. Wes winced in pain his ribs hadn't quite healed yet, from yesterdays hug. "Katie…Katie..let go," Wes struggled to say, Katie pulled away looking at Wes sadly.

"I'm sorry I forgot," she said softly. Wes smiled lighting and hugged Katie lightly pulling her close to him. She was almost like a sister to him, someone he would miss very much.

"No don't be sorry I'm actually going to miss your hugs," said Wes, the two pull apart looking at each other in the eyes.

            "Goodbye Wes," said Katie sadly. Katie then backed away and started for the time ship. Wes stands there until Katie is teleported up to the ship to join Lucas. Wes sighed heavily he still had two more goodbyes to go through and one of them he wasn't looking forward to. Wes walked over to Trip the two faced each other.

                        The two had almost a brotherly bond with each other. The two of them usually goofed off with each other, which at most times got them in trouble with Jen. And if it hadn't been for Trip, Wes may never have had the courage to come to Jen a second time in an attempt to join them as rangers. "I'm…I'mmm..." Wes could get the words out. It was starting to get very difficult and part of him knew once he said goodbye to Trip, Jen would be next. 

            "I know, I'm going to miss you too," Wes smiled. "Can I keep my hat?" asked Trip softly putting to the hat he wore on his head. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. And he could sense that Wes wasn't ready to say goodbye to Jen.

                        "Yeah," said Wes softly as he hugged Trip goodbye.

                        "Tell her Wes," whispered Trip softly. Once the two pulled apart, Wes looked at Trip partly wondering what his friend meant by that. All Trip did was smile and nod his head. Trip then turned around and started making his way over to the time ship, but not before Circuit popped his head out from Trip's book bag

.

            "Bye Wes," said Circuit sadly.

            "You take care of Trip Circuit," said Wes, he knew he would even miss his little robot friend.

                        "Always have, always will" said Circuit proudly. Wes watched as Trip and Circuit were both teleported up to the ship. Wes took a deep breath just one more goodbye left. The goodbye he didn't want to give, he would give anything not to say goodbye to Jen. Anything in the world, but he knew all the money in the world wouldn't be enough to keep Jen from leaving. Wes took a deep breath.

                        _'Might as well get this over with'_

                        Wes walked over to Jen stepping in front of her. Jen looked at Wes sadly she wanted so badly to stay here with him. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him with all her heart and if she could she would be with him forever. Jen sighed deeply, that wouldn't be possible this wasn't her time. "I wish you could stay," said Wes sadly looking Jen in the eyes. He could feel himself on the verge of tears.

                        "Me too, but we both know I can't," she said softly, She felt like she was going to break down in tears at any moment. Wes nodded his head sadly, he knew she couldn't, but he could wish. Jen takes a deep breath, doing all she could do to pull back her tears. "Besides, you probably wouldn't miss having me around. I might punch you in the eyes again," There was a pause of silence. "I want you to know I'm sorry about that," said Jen softly. She really was sorry. Wes's face was really banged up from fighting all of those cyclobots, then Jen punching him in the face and fighting with Ransik. 

            Wes smiled lightly, "Well I guess I kind of deserved it. I'm sorry for sending you guys back, really sorry. I hope you're still not made at me for doing that," said Wes as he sighed. Jen nodded her head as she took a deep breath. 

            "No, I'm not made anymore," She then reached in her pocket and pulled out a time force badge. She then grabbed a hold of Wes's hand and placed the badge in his hands. "I want you to have this Wes. Don't ever forget me," said Jen looking at him, pleading he wouldn't forget her. 

"Never could," said Wes looking into her eyes. There was no way he could ever forget her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but they had run out of time a long time ago. Jen's hand brushed against his and she backed away she then turned around and started running towards the time ship.

Wes put his head down as he watched her leave, so that's how it all ends. He would give anything just to be able to hold her once in his arms, to tell her he loved her. 

Jen didn't get very far, she stopped dead right in her tracks. She couldn't leave not without telling him everything, no matter how badly it hurt. She had to tell him. Jen quickly turned around and started running back over to Wes. Before Wes knew it Jen had ran right into his arms throwing her arms around him.

Wes held her tightly in his arms. He could no longer hold back his tears. Tears ran down Jens face as she held onto Wes for dear life. Slowly the two pulled back, but their arms still locked with each other. They looked each other in the eyes, seeing the very visible tears. Jen took at deep breath, as tears trailed down her cheeks. Here was her chance.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," Wes's eyes widened, could she reall?. "I love you," she cried. Wes almost couldn't believe it, Jen loved him.

"I love you too, I wish I could live a thousand so we could together again," cried Wes as he chocked on his tears. The two then hugged each other again. Holding on to one another tightly, not wanting to ever let go. After all this time they both had loved each other. They wished they would have told each other sooner. Then maybe it wouldn't be so hard. 

The two then slowly pulled apart looking each other in the eyes. They didn't want it to end, but time had run out on them. Jen knew she would have to be the one let go, she slowly back away still holding onto his hand. She looked at Wes once more, and then she turned around and ran to the time ship. 

Wes hoped that by some chance she would turn around again, but she didn't. He felt his heart breaking as he watched her be teleported up to the ship. A second later he watched as the ship was lifted up in the air. A time hole opened in the sky and he watched as the time ship started for it, taking away his friends and the woman he knew he would love forever.

"Salute!" yelled Eric as him and the Silver Guardians saluted as the rangers left to go back to their time.

Wes sighed as he looked up to the sky. "Take care," he said softly, he watched as the time hole disappeared out of sight taking the time ship. It was all over, they were gone. Wes put his head down he couldn't believe it was all over, it seemed just like yesterday he had meant them. 

Wes's dad slowly walked over to his son placing his hand on Wes's shoulder. He knew he son was hurting. "You okay," he asked softly. Wes turned his head looking at his father.

"Not yet," said Wes softly. He knew it would take time for his heart to heal. Collins nodded his head and smiled lightly.

"What now son?" asked Collins, he knew he would have to find something for his son to do to get over the loss he was feeling. Wes shrugged he didn't know, what to do.

"I don't know," said Wes softly. He turned his head looking up to sky. Part of him hoping he would see the time ship coming back, but it didn't. All he saw was the light blue sky, white clouds and a flock of birds. Collins lightly pulled Wes closer to him and started making their way over to the Guardians.   

"Well I have a business proposition for you," said Collins happily. Wes looked at his father partly annoyed but too hurt to be too offended by it.

"Dad, come on," complained Wes. Collins laughed there was the Wes he knew.

"Just hear me out, I'm going to make some changes in the Silver Guardians," Wes and his father stopped right in front of Eric and the Guardians. "We will protect the whole city for free. But I need a good leader. What about it son?" asked Collins as he faced his son smiling.

Wes's eyes widened, his father really had changed back into the man Wes used to look up to. "I'll do it," Wes looked over at Eric, smiling. "But I want Eric as my partner. What do you say?" asked Wes looking right at Eric holding out his hand.

Eric couldn't believe it. He never expected this to happen. But that was Wes for you he would surprise you just about when ever he felt like it. "Sure, someone has to keep you in line," said Eric as the two shook each others hands. Collins smiled as he placed his hand on their shoulders.

"Would have been my choice," said Collins smiling, he had gained his son back and in a way he had gained another. Wes then looked at the badge Jen had given him, he stared at it smiling. Maybe everything would be okay?

"Well I say the future look's pretty bright," said Wes. A smile came upon Eric's face. Collins turned his head over where Eric was looking a big smile came upon his face.

"I have to say your right Wes, and it looks like your future is about to get brighter," said Eric smiling back at Wes. Wes looked confused what could that mean. Eric laughed lighting and pointed over to what was behind Wes. Wes wasn't quite sure what that meant slowly he turned around out of curiosity.

Wes felt like his heart had stopped, it was Jen. Wes just seemed frozen he thought he was seeing things. Collins laughed lightly as he pushed his son forward. "Well go get her son," said Collins. He didn't have to tell Wes twice. Wes went running as fast as his feet would carry him right into Jen's arms. Wes wrapped his arms tightly around her and Jen wrapped her arms around his. Tears were in both of their eyes. Slowly the two pulled apart looking each other in the eyes.

"But I thought….." cried Wes.

"Well I guess you're not the only one who can change their destiny," said Jen as tears ran down her cheeks. Wes didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He felt like doing both.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Wes hoping that it was true, that this just isn't a dream. Jen smiled nodding her head.

"Yes, yes I'm staying. That is if you still want me to," said Jen looking deeply into his eyes. Wes got the biggest grin on his face, he started laughing out of joy and tears ran down his face, tears of joy.

"Oh I want you," said Wes happily. Wes and Jen looked up as they watched as the time ship disappeared out of sight into the time hole, both of them waved goodbye to their friends. Wes and Jen looked each other in the eyes smiling. "You know, there's been something I've wanted to do for a long, long time," said Wes as he started leaning closer to Jen. Jen smiled back at Wes.

"Yeah and what would that be?" said Jen leaning closer to Wes, as their lips meant in their first kiss. Neither of them could believe this was happening, they both thought it was a dream. But it felt too real to be only a dream. The two broke from the kiss looking each other in the eyes, full of love.

"I love you Jen," said Wes softly.

"I love you too," smiled Jen as she leaned closer and gave him a kiss of her own. Wes wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Collins smiled as he watched his son be reunited with the love of his life. "Eric let's get the Guardians back to the base, it might be a while until those two are ready," laughed Collins. Eric looked at his boss smiling.

"I couldn't agree more with you sir," Eric turned looking at the Guardians. "Alright Guardians let's move out," yelled Eric.

Wes and Jen stood in the sand, feeling the wind blow against them as they held onto each other. They hadn't heard the Guardians or Collins leave. They were content only with each other. The two smiled as they looked each other in the eyes, laughing lightly. Wes kissed Jen softly on the lips and then looked her in the eyes. "How bout we go home," said Wes smiling.

"Home that sounds pretty good to me" said Jen smiling back at Wes. Wes then grabbed a hold of her hand and started heading for home, to start their lives together.

In a dark room, Alex watched on a screen. Watching as Jen and Wes got onto Wes's bike and drive off. Alex then leaned over and turned off the screen. "Goodbye Jennifer," said Alex softly he then left the room leaving behind the ring he had given her and the very note that Wes had written, or was it.

Dear Alex,

I'm sorry for hurting you. A lot had happened, I had changed so much and so have you. I never meant to hurt you Alex that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I had to fallow my heart, I hope you can understand. But I guess you do, because thanks to you my wish came true. I don't know how you did it, maybe I'll never know. I want you to know that both Wes and I want to thank you for everything. You will never know how grateful the both of us are for what you have done for us. I hope that someday you will find someone who will love you as much as I had. Goodbye Alex, take care.

Oh, P.S. please take care of the gang for us, their going to need a good leader to look out for them. We know you'll do a good job.

                                                                                                            Love,

 Jen & Wes


End file.
